paylor isn't who we think she is
by Britney.Hurst
Summary: After the rebels war ends Paylor is elected president all is well for 20 years well 19 years at least we didn't think she would do this but she did she said it will do good for our country. On Hold For Editing
1. day before

(katniss's pov)

sometimes i wake up thinking it was all a nightmare but then i relise its not and Peeta comes to comfort me but this time he doesn't Peeta wasn't there i streched my hand out to seek his warmth but didn't find it just like Prims on the reaping day but i can smell the sweet sent of bakes wafting up the stairs so i should probably get up my legs are still numb and wobbly from my sleep but i manage to get to my closet and open it and fetch some deep blue jeans and a black v neck shirt and a leather jacket i stand in front of the mirror and notice i dont dress any diffrent to when i was 16 except i have replaced my over shoulder brad with a high pony tail stong with my fly aways peeking from the band i creep down the stairs and the waft of breakfast becomes stronger i can hear peeta,haymitch and Rye talking i think they are planning a camping trip that will never happen i finally decide to enter the room and see Peeta smile as i walk in he walks over and give me a slight peck on the check and whispers in my ear i hope you had no trouble waking up alone i'm sorry but rye woke early i kiss him on the cheek for a long three seconds and reply its okay and we return to the table and begin buttering some fresh loaves of bread that Peeta has just baked as my beutiful daughter Willow walks in the room and says good morning and grabs a roll from the counter top and takes a seat at the table and she begins to butter her roll and then i try to start a conversation about the new house down the road and willow replys "yer its actually really nice i love the grey roof tiles and the mahgony floor boards on the veranda" Peeta,Haymitch and i start laughing very loudly when she says Mahgony and rye and willow look at us strangley because they don"t understand all three of us shortly stop laughing and procede to eat breakfast and willow stands up and we all turn to her and she rudly snaps at us "what have a problem with my ability to stand" we all look at her and peeta says the first words "well willow you have been in this family long enough to know that you ask to be ecscused before you stand and for snapping rudley you are grounded tonight" and willow didnt like what peeta said and she runs back upstairs to get ready for school and i stare at peeta becase he grounded willow and i then focus back on my food and rye trys to brake the silence by asking to be ecscused from the table and then trots of to get ready for the day and haymitch says well i best be shall i and he dusts the crumbs of his plate into the bin and says his goodbyes and leaves and peeta gets up to look out the window and watch him home safely as he shuffles through the damp snow outside and the very few children of district 12 play there is only about 14 families in the district all of them with children except the few elders haymitch gets home to effie hope she hasnt waken yet scared of where his has gone peeta then pulls the draw for the creme curtains with the several holes in them and turns back to me pleeding that i forgive him grounding willow and i instantly do and go and hug him as he wraps his strong arms around my body incasing me like a bannana in it's peel we then release each other from the hug and are left holding hands which then turns into a long kiss making me feel like i am slowly levtating to the celing and we than release each othe to catch our breath and peeta begins to clean his kitchen i make my way upstairs to talk to willow and find her crouched beside her bed and i sit beside her and she says without looking at m and says i dont need a lecture i will say sorry to dad later i then relise that is what i said when i was in the games to peeta and i relise i should say something instead of sit there silently willow i'm not her to lecture you you know what you did and i'm going to leave you to think about it i just wanted to chat about everything willow looks up at me and stares me in the eyes as i stare into her washed out grey eyes that look just like mine and her long brown hair that roles over her shoulders and she begins to blush i give her a kiss on the top of her head and she dives in for a hug we sit like this for a while we then release each other and we have a long chat about life in district 12 i'm just waiting for to ask about how it was when i was young but l she doesnt thankfully i then ask to be ecscused i begin to walk down stairs which then begins to be a sprint when i hear a large hovercraft fly over the house i run to Peeta and we block each others ears we both know that the hover craft isn't big but we still know that its there but we dont know what its there for we here a few people march down the stret to Haymitch and Effies house we hear Gray screaming as he doesnt know whats happening as do rye and willow they run down stairs and join our huddle we all sit in the lounge room for hours waaiting for news we decide that we should go see them so we send willow and rye to there rooms they both agree and tehy go play we leave the house with three rolls wraped in the old paper they used in the black market when i was young but we walk over fastly but no body is home but Gray so we give him the roles and he tells us that his mum had to go somewhere and dad went with her so peeta and i invite gray to our house so we lock his house and come to our own we send Gray upstairs to play with willow and rye i sit at the dinning table as peeta begins to bake and says "hey... what do you think i happening" i reply staring into his beutiful blue eyes that remind me of the times when i was small and my father would take me out to the woods and we would swim in the cystal blue lakes and his blond curls role down his forhead and i sit and stare at him for while "katniss did you hear me"

oh yer sorry i got lost in your flawlessness i forgot to answer but i dont know whats happening but i know i dont like it we the hear a knock on the door peeta opens it and standing there is effie in horror and she is asling for gray i rush over to the door telling her that his upstairs we didnt want him at home alone worrying about you she then looses her stress and begins to thank us i call gray and he comes down stairs and runs over to hug effie

(willows pov)

oh bye gray i yell out as he leaves the room he is the most handsome boy i have ever seen his beutful fawn coulered hair sits gently on his forhead and his deep hazzel eyes and his fare olive skin oh he truely is the most beutiful being i know if only he would notice me other than just being neighbours

(katniss's pov)

i crakling noise comes from the loud speeker hello it is president paylor im am speaking from the capitol i may ask for all parents to have there children dressed nicly tomorrow and sent to your districts main hall thank you the crackling noise repeats its self

so i make my way upstairs to willows closet and pick out a nice yellow dress and lay it over her chair by her desk i then make my way to ryes room and select some black jeans and a nice gray shirt and a blue blazer i drape it over his chair to i make my way down tairs to see peeta,willow,rye,gray,effie and haymitch at the table i like it when they come to visit it ads some aroura to the table peeta brings over a large pot of lamb and dried plumb stew and sets it on the table we all start to serve our selves and we sit and talk for hours untill i look at the clock and see i the kids should be in bed so i end them off and they go and wash there dishes and the three children make it upstairs (ps gray is sleeping in ryes bunk be ) and go to bed but all four of us talk we never bring up what happened to the two of them today we decide to leave it but shortly effie sneeks up stairs and wakes gray to take him home peeta and i go to bed to.


	2. mum ?,dad?

(katniss's pov )

i woke up to Peeta rubbing circle on my back with his thumb something that has relaxed me since we were in the games i roll over and give him a peck on the forhead we know that the kids are still asleep because the house is silent but that is shortly disturbed by the loud speaker turning on they haven't used the loud speakers in years but they suddenly have started to use the again this time the speaker is attempting to crackle out the words "hello i ask politley that you have all your children dressed nicley and at the main hall at 2 pm thankyou " the crackling noise stops and Peeta climbs out of bed to make breakfast and tells me " hey it will be fine just stay in bed and get up when breakfast is ready" but i refuse i dont feel like being left alone right now so i two get out of bed and tip toe past willow and ryes room we go down stairs and peeta starts baking some loaves of bread and i start to sqaush some plumbs into jam and put them in a jar and peeta laughs at me quietly as i get upset when i get it all over my hands i then chase him around the small kitchen and catch him and rub them all over his apron which is no longer white but dabbed with purple sploches we start to laugh loudly and continue our little game all over the house we then relise we are being to loud when willow comes out of her room and joins in but we shortly stop to go have breakfast rye slowly shuffles down the stairs and we giggle at his displeased face as he sits down untill he sees the beutiful loaves of bread and plumb jam we all sit around the table we shortly finish our food and i send the too to wash there hands and face and change into there clothes so they skip off to get ready for the day when they come down both Peeta and i smile at how great they look i then get may to sit down in front of me as i braid her into a bun like my mother used to do for me and peeta spike back rye's hair they both look wonderful we take them outside to walk them over to the hall and we meet haymitch and gray walking over aswell they pulled all the children to the left side of the hall and the parents had to wait at the entrance

( willow's pov )

mum and dad had to leave us at the hall the keepers lined us all up in age groups so rye was a few groups away from me because he is 12 in the youngest group i am 15 so i am further to the back i dont know whats happeneing but i will know soon im getting closer to the front

( rye's pov )

i'm next in line ouch a lady just stabbed me in the finger and made dab the blood in a small paper sqaure she then scanned it and my name came up rye,Mellark she then tells me to go stand in the hall and wait.

(willow's pov)

ahh what the hell some lady just stabbed me in the finger and made me dab it onto a small paper sqaure she then scanned it and my name came up willow,Mellark i make my way over to my age group and stand and wait for all the other children to come about half an hour has passed all the children are waiting for something to happen all our parents come in and stand at the back

(Katniss's pov )

this seems very familier to the reaping i begin to shake but Peeta is there and squeezes my hand saying its okay they wont do that ...will they oh no but where not fighting against it this time i know it will be fine alot of other parents start to stare at peeta haymitch and i they know whats happening Haymitch is starting to sweet and peeta doesnt let go of my hand i'm thankfull for that a lady then come sup on the stage dressed in a large feathered dress and green tips dyed into her hair she doesnt look as bad as Effie used to she walks over to a bowl and pulls out a name i cover my ears as well as my eyes im pretty sure peeta does the same i finally decide to open my eyes to see a young girl walking up in a little yellow dress and her hair pulled bac... OH MY GOD NO NO NO NOT WILLOW Peeta is destressed two but he starts to draw circles on my back and calms me i start to breath properly till i rember rye what if he gets called to the blue feathered lady walks over to the other bowl puts her hand in and ...

hey guys its the author britney i hope you have enjoyed the story so far and the cliff hanger


	3. to the capitol we go

( katniss's POV )  
"the blue feathered lady makes her way back to the microphone she opens the card and calls out the name Gray Abernathy i look over to hamitch and he has already dropped to the floor and has his head nestled in his knees Gray and Willow shake hands and are pulled into the waiting rooms just like Peeta and i,in our games. peeta and i make our way over to the waiting room to talk to willow she is sitting in the corner reading some carvings in the desk she turns to us and yells "why didn't you tell me you mum" i didnt know what was happening honey

(willows POV)  
mum and dad walk in i yell at them why didn't you tell me mum tells me she didn't know they were bringing back the games i reply sadly well mum how bad is it you've seen the past films of the games haven't you mum she reply's "listen babe i haven't just seen them but i have been in them twice so has your dad we will be there as your mentors aswell uncle Haymitch he was our mentor we will tell you everything you need to know you will watch our games and we will tell you as much as we know the blue feathered lady will be there to and probably Effie because she is training her i look at her angrily and reply wait why didn't you tell me or dad and uncle Haymitch whyy didn't you tell me mum? dad?  
"flower we didn't tell you because we were scared to bring up those thing again okay those games ruined us"says dad and then a keeper comes in and drags them out i decide not to fit it i sit on the floor and continue reading the carvings from all the other tributes and i begin to cry because i know only a little about the games and how hard it was then imagine how much worse it will be now that was like 20 years ago and the technology is more intense now i see i carving on the desk from my mum saying "i love you so much please don't forget me when i die don't morn for me celebrate please don't put your name in any more times prim sell cheese from your goat be good gale will bring you game look after mum don't let her shut you out okay and gale i will always love you and the a few spaces away from that she writes again okay i know i'm not going to make it this time but as long as i have Peeta with me these tributes are trained victors now Peeta and i aren't gonna last long - Katniss Everdeen (the girl on fire)thats when a keeper comes in and grabs me by the arm and drags me onto a horse and cart where the blue feathered lady is and Gray are already seated the lady begins to blab on about how we need to present our selves but i don't listen much i just try to think of the good things in life like the meadow by my house and Gray and Rye Rye he will be left here alone oh no poor Rye he wont survive i didn't get to talk to him before we left hopefully he will have to come oh but i don't want him to see me like this in high definition i don't want to understand that people are actually going to be dead after this i want him to think its just a act and i will be able to come home and comfort him we make our way to a train were aunty Effie, uncle Haymitch,mum and dad are sitting crying because they know Gray and i won't make it but i have a feeling the rules might be a little diffrent and work with us.


	4. to the capitol we go ,,

(katniss's POV)

haymitch walks in smiling i stand up and walk towards him and say Haymitch how can you be smiling our children are going to the games and you know what kind of people come from disrtict 1 and 2 the c-c-c-c-c careers haymitch interupt's and says "the rules have changed only a little its called a keeta" what i reply swiftly he then says to peeta and i "you know katniss and peeta mixed to gether keeta it is when two tributes from one district can leave if they are the last standing all we have to do is train willow and Gray to work together" i turn to peeta and smile we then decide to sit by the table were peeta tried to get me to talk when we were younger i sit in the same spot and stare into peetas eyes rembering the lake in the forest he leans in and kisses me on the forhead we sit like this for a while untill i relise we dont have time for stuff like this so i get up and call Gray and willow to come sit in front of the dvr and watch the past three games i leave them with haymitch and peeta and i go to the next cart to find effie in tears crouched into her knees in the blue feathered dress oh effie its okay you had to do it we will get both of them out of there she replys sayin how only one person can get out i then tell her about the keeta rule and she wipes her tears away Gray and Willow will be fine in the games Gray is very strong he plays football he can run and he has been climbing those trees out in the meadow for a very long time with willow they will be fine trust me i say hoping that she doesn't ask about the careers she then reply's "Katniss i know they can do all theese thing after all i am his mother but what about the careers they are so much more skilled i sit in silence for a few seconds and then say this effie what district won peeta and i's game in the forest she replys still wiping away her tears and say 12 i nod and say what district won haymitch's games she reply's again saying 12 she stops crying to relise that the careers havent won every time i say Finnick,Johanna,Annie,Beete and so many others aren't careers and they won there looks up at me and gives me a huge hug i decide this is the best time to ask her what happened the other day,she replys saying "they want me to be a reaper "i look into her eyes i decide to make it sound like a good thing i then say cherfully well effie thats great you get to do what you loved and make money doing it effie looks at me and smiles i guess your right we then make our way back to the other cart where the others are watching the games i look at the screen and peeta turns his head to me and runs over and catches me as i drop to the floor in tears as rue has just been stabbed with a spear i start screaming and crying and peeta begins to draw circles with his thumb on my back but for the first time it isn't working i'm still screaming but he starts whispering something but i cant hear it over my screaming which causes me to stop so i can hear the words coming from his mouth he then tells me about all the good things in life and as the scene switches i start to calm down from my attack and think of the good things in life as peeta has tought me me to do


	5. willow?

(katniss's POV )

i suddenly feel the cart begun to rattle Gray gets up and makes his way over to the window and smiles in aww he looks at his mum and dad and says its amazing come on willow look she grunts and shuffles over and Effie says from instinct " impression smile always smile" i look at her and giggle i look at willow as she roles her eyes i walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders and bend down to her eye height and say willow listen to her it helps she then reply's and says well did you mum i look down and sigh i look back into her eyes and say no but i wish i did it would have helped a lot if i did haymitch wouldn't of had to work his ass of so people would sponsor me but i didn't i grunted and stomped around all the time and no body liked me she looks in my eyes and reply's slowly ok mum she then runs over to the window and stands in amazement just like peeta did when we went to our first games the train starts pulling into the city were all the civilians are smiling and waving gray starts to wave back Willow looks back to me i stare into her eyes and i nod she turns to the window and smiles and laughs back i feel my stomach drop as i see a large red mockingjay spray painted onto the wall i look at peeta and i rest my head on his shoulder and he begins to draw circles on my back i look in his eyes just to check if he is okay his eyes are starting to go grey so i kiss him for a long 10 seconds hoping it will help i then take my lips of of his and look into his eyes and he smiles and whispers thanks he then grabs my hand and says katniss it will be okay just rember and the cheering of the crowd cuts him off as the doors of the carridge open effie leads Gray and Willow through the crowds as peeta haymitch and i follow behind the two we make our way to our home for the next few weeks which hasn't changed much since the first games peeta and i decide to go back and look at our rooms and i see the green shirt i would wear to bed under the corner of the pillow still from the first games which surprises me because everything else has been tidied we then make our way over to where peeta stayed which i had never actually gone in we sit on the bed and i put my head on his chest and wrap my delicate arms around his body i stare at the wall and notice an in grave on the wall that says one day the odds will really be in our favour we will survive we will be in love and we will find that the odds have been in our favour all along which is then followed by - Peeta Mellark i can then feel a tear rolling down my cheek peeta looks at me and instantly ask's what wrong i stare in his eyes and say the odds really are in our favour peeta they are i hug him tighter as he wipes the tears away fro my face with his thumb and kisses me on the forehead and he then releases from my for head and looks into my eyes and says katniss since the first game the odds were in my favour just being able to feel your skin against mine even though it was an act your kisses made me feel great inside and the smell of the fern leaves in your hair made me think of actually trying to change the games so we could leave together and we did because your a beutiful smart woman that i have loved since the first day of school katniss i will never let anything hurt you again katniss the odds have always been in our favour i dig my head into his arms and cry untill effie comes in to tell us dinner is ready i make my way to the bathroom and clean my hands and face as i do i stare into the mirror and notice something i have never noticed before a scare across my forehead from the first games it is hardly noticable but i dont cry over it i like that its there because those games are the best thing that happened to me and i have finally noticed it yes it brings me nightmares horror and terrible things but those games brought peeta to me peeta walks in and smiles and says so you decided to pull that fringe back did ya i turn and nod and blush like a little thirteen year old does when there crush looks at them i pull the band from around my wrist and pull all my hair back into a high ponytail i make my way to the table and i can smell the dried plumbs and start to walk faster so i can start eating the beutiful stew after a couple of minutes willow says so what do we do i look at her and then turn my eyes to haymitch then back to willow and say stay alive peeta lets out i little chuckle as well as haymitch but Gray and Willow grunt and reply how do we stay alive i then become serious and say you find water and shelter somewhere that will keep you warm and what ever you do do not light a fire that is a death wish stay together and stay away from the cornacopia we all talked for a long two hours untill we all decide it is a good time to go to bed because we dont want willow and Gray to be tired tomorrow so peeta and make our way back to "his" room we lay with each other peeta starts drawing circles on my back untill i slowly drift off.

(hey guys its the author i am so sorry for not writing much lately but i have been busy with school but i promise to try and get a chapter out every week or fortnight depending on how much homework i have but i love all 87 of you thank you so much for reading you make me so happy when i check the story stats to see how may of you are reading my book okay love you guys hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. falling

(katniss's POV)

i wake up to the sun gleeming through the polished glass window and the creme curtains that were left open from yesterday peeta and i lay there for a while in scilence untill i break it as i turn to peeta and say peeta do you think rye will be okay with out us peeta kisses me on the forehead an releases and say he will be fine we will come home in a few weeks and we will go back to normal i nod lay my head on his chest we return back to our silence untill effie knocks on the door and tells us breakfast is ready so i make my way to the bathroom and look at all the diffrent shower heads and decide on the same one as i did when i stayed here for my games after my shower i get changed into some black pants and a green shirt simillar to the one that was left under the covers of the bed in my old room i make my way to the table and we all start eating the meal set before us but Gray and willow hardly eat at all i look at them and say hey you two might want to eat something or youll be really hungry at training and then you will become weak and wont be able to get a good score i see it cross over there faces before they start digging into the food after about an hour haymitch tells the two to go get changed so they can go see there stylists peeta and i follow behind them back to our room where i lay in the bed and watch the city hustle around and all the ads on the big screens about the tribute parade of tonight until i see a picture of the 74th games tribute parade and how peeta and i are holding hands i think i let of a little smile then peeta walks in rubbing his hair with a towel and only in his trunks i start to blush and he smiles as he walks over to the closet and opens it then slams it shut i jump up from the bed and walk over and open it and see all the outfits from his games his suits and his reaping outfit his sleepwear and his jacket from the games i skim through the clothes untill i find something for him to wear that he hasn't worn before and we make our way out to the couch and we sit for a while to he decides to get some food and i sit on the couch for a while then willow comes in and nuzzles her head on my lap and we sit and talk about alot of stuff then a lady with beutiful brown skin and draped in a black dress with gold strings flying of and when she blinks you can see some beutiful gold eye liner with white eye shadow she sits on the couch with us and says hello i'm ginger and i will be your stylist this year i am here to make a statement for you so that the capitol will love you i look at willow and she smiles ginger takes her hand and walks her over to a room with a large green door that is labelled GINGER KRAVITZ it didnt take me long to relise who she was she is related to cinna i can feel some tears come to my eyes but i wipe them away and make my way to the kitchen.

(willows POV)

ginger takes my hand and we make our way over to her dressing room and she opens the large green door with a small card and she taps it on the black block and the door opens and we walk in and she tells me to sit on a large bed that looks like one from a doctors office but this one is a lot bigger i sit on the bench in the middle of the room and i look around at the large white walls with a bench running all the way around and in the back corner is a large sewing machine with gold stripes painted on and in large white letters it says Cinna i ginger comes over and raps a mesuring tape around my waist,chest,thighs and ankles she writes all the details down on a piece of paper and stares at me for a few seconds then raps the tape around my forehead and then sats i think we should dress you in a nice little dress that when you exit the garage tomorrow it will start to burn like a coal in a fire because your from district 12 the minning district but after a while the dress will burn out into a blue dress that will tie around your waist and we can make your hands look all scrathced and worn out like a mother from 12 i smile and nod at her she then tells me its okay to leave now so i walk back to the living room and sit on the couch alone for a while untill Gray comes in and sits on the couch across from me we talk about our outfits for tomorrow's parade i look out the window and see all the people cheering for the games.

(Grays POV)

willow starts to stare out the window i don't know what at but the angle she sits in makes her hair look amazing in the sun light her fair olive skin looks so soft and perfect and her eyes look so spectacular she turns and looks at me i scoot over so i am sitting closer to her and i strain my fingers through her hair and she looks at me and says so you have decided to notice me more than just a neighbour or a class member i think i might have blushed a little and i look down and she lays her head on my knees and we stare into each others eyes and then i press my lips together and lean my head towards hers we hear someone coming and she rolls of my knees and onto the floor before we can kiss and her dad walks in peeta he is a very nice man and i hope to be just like him one day but he looks at us and crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow and says i'm not that dumb you to just be careful i nod and he leaves willow and i stare at eache other for about a second and then we start laughing so hard i could hardly breath she gets up and takes my hand and we walk up stairs to the roof top where we look at the whole city cheering we walk back into a corner where someone could hide for hours and no one would find you she looks me in the eyes and says Gray i am about to tell you something very important i look at her and she starts to talk again and says Gray all i need you to do is listen okay this might seem weird but its true i nod and she then tells me ever since the first day of school i knew you were the most amazing thing my eyes had ever seen i was always scared to talk to you except when i had to but when you started going out with rose my whole world started falling to pieces i look at her and she starts to lift her shirt up just enough so i can see her waist and i notice all the cuts on her corset she says all i need you to do is listen Gray that is when i started cutting myself not enough to kill me but enough so the pain would cut out the pain i was feeling from rose but after a while i didn't hurt anymore so i moved to my thighs she pulls her shirt back down and then lifts her skirt so i can see the scares she then says Gray you cant tell anyone okay only you know not even my mother knows about this i move towards her and press my lips to hers with stay like this for a while untill she feels my tears rolling down her skin she pulls away and looks at me and gets up and says i'm sorry i shouldn't have told you this now you have something else sitting on your head other than the games and she runs away i can feel my tears getting thicker so i wipe them away and go back to my room but i can hear willow crying but the tears aren't of sorrow but of pain so i get up and run over to her room and the lights are turned out so i flick them back on and she is sitting in the middle of the room with no shirt on and blood dripping from her sides i rush over to her and pick up her shirt and start to dab it on the blood to soak up some of the blood i take of my white scarf and wrap it around her and i then ask her please willow please hold this there i will be back so i go to the kitchen and take three bandages from the cabinet and run back to willow and untie the scarf and her shirt is covered in blood so i take mine of and dab the blood into my own and then i remove the shirt and start to wrap the bandages around her waist and she then says Gray why are you doing this and i look at her and reply because you don't deserve this she goes to say something else but i silence her with a kiss knowing what she was going to say next i release to continue wrapping the bandages around i can feel her staring at me but i continue to wrap the bandages once i am done i walk over to her wardrobe and take out a grey shirt and a green skirt and pull the shirt over her head and then take off the skirt stained with blood and pull the green one up and tuck in her shirt and she stands up and hugs me around my neck only just reaching and i wrap my arms around her waist and she says i have a feeling why might actually make it and then i can hear someone coming so i pick up the shirts and skirt and tuck them in her closet and mum walks in and say alright come on you two dinner is ready so i make my way back to my room to get changed and willow walks to the table i take out a grey shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and make my way to the table where everyone is already seated and i sit in my seat next to willow and we all start to eat the stew set out in front of us we talk for about an hour or so about the parade tomorrow and then mum sends willow and i to bed so we go to our rooms i lay in bed thinking about today and thats when i decide i think i love her i get up because i cant sleep everyone has already gone to bed but i quietly make my way up stair and go sit in the corner and listen to the disgusting capitol cheering for the children to die but i just make out the words always peeta said always i feel my stomach drop i gasp loudly and willow comes around the corner and says oh you cant sleep either she comes and sits next to me wrappinng her fluffy blanket around the both of us she says its going to be fine and she nestles her head onto my shoulder the warmth of her body soothes me and i start to drift off

(willows POV)

i wake up on the roof cuddled into Grays shoulder i shuffle out trying not to wake him and i wrap the blanket over the rest of his body and i walk over to the edge and watch the sun rise and look over at the capitol in silence for once nobody is to be seen the sun has the most beutiful coulers they remind me of the painting dad does and rye's hair oh i really miss him but i'm sure he will be fine at his friends house for the next month i turn around to see Gray waking up i looks at me and smile he says morning cinderella oh wait your not cinderella but you sure look like her i think i blushed a little he always knows what to say i look at the grand clock and say hey i think we might want to go back down stairs before they start to worry that we escaped he nods and we walk down stairs.


	7. i did this ?

(hey guys its the author i'm so sorry the last chapter took so long i just had lots of school stuff and i did writ e the chapter and i tried to save it to upload and my internet blacked out so it deleted it all and that happened twice so sorry but i love you all so much )

( Katniss's POV )

i wake up with peeta's hand on my thigh and the other wraped around me from under neath so i cant move until he wakes up so i decide pick up his hand and pull it up my body making me blush as his warmth touches me i move it and onto the pillow i shuffle out of bed and make my way to the living room where i find willow and Gray laying curled up together under a fluffy blanket i smile but then i think when did this happen but i let it fly over my shoulder and i decide to wake them up after a while to tell them the food is ready and they get up and make there way to the table and start to eat we talk about the parade to day and about there outfits and how they need the capitol to love them and they nod we then change the subject to them and they say that there just friends and i don't disagree with it and they seem like there telling the truth so once i have finished and ask if i can leave and they let me so i take a bowl of strawberries and make my way back to the room where peeta is making the bed and we sit at the bay window and eat them together and talk about gray and willow and how i found them this morning then he tells me about yesterday

(willow's POV)

me and Gray sit together at the table picking at the large bowl of fruit talking about the parade this afternoon then ginger walks in and says oh hello you two your up early aren't you we then tell her about the sun rise and she then says so you two excited about this afternoon your outfits for the parade and the interviews have been finished isn't that great we nod and she walks away giddily Gray and i decide to go back to my room and dispose of yesterdays mess he brings a bag and we put the clothes in and push it down the shoot he then tells me he has to go see velma his stylist so i say alright see you this arfternoon and i walk back to my room and his chases after me and i turn around and question it and he says i have to change your bandage first i look at him and then he says knowing you you probably forgot to even think about ti you dont want blood poisning do you i nod and giggle h locks the door and pulls a pair of scissors out and some bandages he takes of my shirt and unwraps the bandages and looks at the wounds to see any signs of infection and he takes off his shirt and i blush as he flicks his hair back so its not covering his beutiful yet mysterious eyes and his abs oh his abs look so perfect he looks at me and smiles and says oh don't go crushing on me willow he then starts to cut his shirt and pulls the pieces over my head and then secures the around my waist with the bandages and gets up and picks out a black shirt and some light blue jeans and dresses me as if i was parralised but i enjoy it he pecks me on the forehead and leaves i stay seated there and dream about his abs and his luscious black hair and his grey eyes that make me feel safe because there is nothing changing just me and him but i know i'm not safe i know rose is going to love him even more just to get rid of me and then i will go back to cutting just as i am about to cry ginger comes in and says hey you ready to go get changed so i nod and get up and we make our way to her changing room where i put on the dress hoping she doesn't see the bandages and luckily i put the top on fast enough she says you can tuck the shirt into the skirt to make it look like a dress if you want she then tells me we have about half an hour before we leave so go do what you want so i leave and make my way to the lounge room and sit for a while and Gray comes in wearing black pants and a shirt made from the same material i get up and walk over to him and tuck in his shirt and once i have he pulls me closer and rests his chin on my head and we hug and he says i promise and he lifts his chin of my head and i take my hands away but he moves his hands down and he picks me so i can see in his eyes and he says i promise willow i really do and he puts me done and walks away i don't know what he promises but i hope it is that he will always love me i make my way to his room and knock on the door and say oh um hey you ready to go and he gets up and says one second i just got to go see my stylist.

(Grays POV)

i walk over to the room where my stylist is and say oh hey have you got that dandelion i need and she nods and tucks it in my shirt and makes it look like its supossed to be there i then walk back out and willow isn't there and i think my sigh was a lot louder than i thought so i make my way to the elevator and we catch a cab from outside to the stadium when we get out our parents wont leave us untill they have to and we are already in the horse cart by then all the carts trot over into a line willow and i hold onto the bar in front of us very tight but i look over to my shoulder and see a microphone has been placed there i smile and then i decide its time i turn to willow and say willow she looks at me and say yes i pull the dandelion from my shirt and hold it out to her the cart starts to trot so i try to finish fast the hole crowd is silent trying to listen to what i have to say to her she takes the flower as i say Willow Mellark will you go out with me she hugs me and says yes and we hug for like 4 seconds the whole crowd is cheering i think for us but i don't know the hug shortly turns into a kiss a long beutiful one i feel our costumes fire turn down slowly i step back to look at her and notice how she looks like a hard working mother from district 12 and i look like a father with scars and coal dust all over my face we look back at the audience we put our hands back on the bar and i accedently put my hand on hers i look at her and she nods and smiles we then pull to a hault and all the carts sit in a cemy circle and the parade music stops and president paylor steps forward and says hello tributes welcome to the first hunger games in ninteen years i am proud to present you to the capitol of panem thankyou may we have panem today panem tomorrow panem forever she walks away and all the carts trot back and the music starts again and we make our way back to the apartment.


	8. the parade

(Willows POV)

once we get to the apartment its pretty late it was like 11 o'clock but i couldn't sleep so i decided to go upstairs i put on my coat and went and watched the city scream i swear i was up the for hours just leaning slightly over the edge just sitting in silence i decided that i should probably go downstairs and try to get to bed so i'm not tired at training tomorrow so i tiptoe down the stairs and i walk past Gray's room and he still has his door open and a little reading light on so i walk in to turn it off and he rolls over and says oh hey i sit on the floor next his bed and say hey umm are you alright its going to be okay he then says but willow the careers are much stronger than us and we both know it thats when i realise this isn't going to be easy i sit in front of him and brush his hair back away from his eyes and run my finger along his jaw line and he starts to rest he scoots over and taps his hand on the space in the bed next to him he holds me tightly and i nuzzle my head into his chest the warmth of his body soothes me the games are actually starting to get on my mind now i can feel my hole world shaking and i feel Gray hold me tighter and move closer he starts to draw circles on my thigh soothing me some how but i start to fall asleep...

)THE NEXT DAY(

(Willows POV)

i wake up in Grays bed i role over to see him at his dresser top less he is only wearing pair of black exercise pants i don't think he knows i am awake yet he lays down on the floor and starts to do sit ups i then sit up and say alright sorry i cant help it anymore i have to go crushing on you Gray he looks at me and giggles and says so you finally decided to wake up so you wanna go get something to eat the training starts at nine but the hall opens at eight i nod and we go get some fruit and then we go back to my room to change my bandages his cold hands press against my skin as he un rolls the bandages inspects the wounds and then he takes a piece of shirt from yesterdays cuttings and pulls it over my head and secures it with the fresh bandage he stares into my eyes and i notice that his eye colour has changed to a light shade of brown like they used to be i leans in and kisses me on the lips and i close my eyes and dream i don't even realise that he has removed his lips from mine till i feel my pants slide down my legs and a new pair slide up and he pulls a fitness shirt over my head he then sits behind me and brushes my hair every time he pulls the brush down i think i fall in love with him a little more he pull my hair back leaving my fringe to hang low he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and i loose the ability to move my mind gets lost all i can hear i promised but i broke it and i just drop to the floor and hit my head i wake up to gray dabbing a cold cloth on my head and my shirt in his hand i sit up and look at the clock and it is 7:40 i tell him ah hey we should probably get going if we want to be the first one there he nods and pulls my shirt back over my head and wraps the cold cloth over my shoulder we walk past the kitchen and dad throws us a drink bottle and says only practise what you ned to learn remember no fire at night we nod and race each other to the lift laughing we jump in and we drop to the bottom floor in like a split second it was so fast we didn't have time to feel sick the door open and there is thousands of pieces of equipment and the room is lined with small rooms one to train you to build fire one for shooting skills one for throwing and many other things we look at each other and decide to start in exercise we walk over to some large block and bags swinging from the ceiling trying to knock us off as we jump from box to box i can feel my sweat start to brake and drip down my forehead i know i have to keep going though so push myself all the way to the end where Gray is waiting .

(Grays POV)

willow and i decide to go over to the climbing wall as we start we see two other tributes walk in the male tribute has huge muscles and the girl is very short and fast i know that they are from district 1 cause it says on there shoulder i look at willow and i can see the tears building up in her eyes so i decide the best thing to do is just continue having fun so i say hey race ya to the top and she looks at me and giggles and says it's on so we start climbing i have always known she is a good climber but she has gotten a lot better since we were little i think she beat me by like two minutes once i get to the top she is sitting there waiting we slide down the other side and meet each other at the bottom and i hug her and whisper in her ear hey its time to show off she kisses me on the cheek and nods and walks over to the highest and hardest climbing frame listed on earth i can feel my stomach sinking a i watch her cover her hands in chalk she looks at me closes her eyes and turns around and walks away and i hear one of the other tributes yell out ha i knew it she cant do that then willow looks at him tilts her head and smiles turns around and runs she jumps flips and lands on the sixth ledge and there jaws drop as she climbs the whole thing in 50 seconds and they shuffle away willow slides back down and runs over to me smiling and we both start smiling i then say to her since when could you do that she opens her drink bottle takes a gulp swallows it and says when w where little we used to climb the trees in the meadow but for the last three years i have been doing more intense stuff when you were with rose i look into her eyes for tears and there are none that is how i know that she thinks she is safe she then says alright your turn i look around and then she says throw it so i walk over to the weights i chalk up my hands and pick up the heaviest one 473 kg i carry it in one hand over i turn three times then let it fly it makes a very loud boom and shakes everything near it and nocks over the shelf with all the hammers for hammer throw and they all fall over the floor i turn around and walk back to found willow at the parkour area flipping leaping rolling and jumping from box to box dogging every bag swinging from the ceiling i can see all the careers staring at me and willow i think and hope that they have realised that we are just as good as them i wait for willow to finish and she comes down takes three gulps of water we decide to go over to the mental training were we are taught how to make snares to catch food during the games we then go to knot tying and then the speaker comes on saying training is over so i look at willow after the lesson and i take her hand and we run up the stairs all 15 flights laughing the whole way up i'm just about to beat her to the door and then she flips over my head and tucks in in front of me and opens the door and laughs we walk in and Katniss and Peeta are in the kitchen making out with each other as usual but most kids at 12 find it gross but it's actually really cute but willow and i go upstairs to the roof and we sit and talk for hours about training i once again sit behind her and untie her hair as we talk i brush it and every time i pull i fall in love with her even more i start to braid her hair and throw it over her shoulder once i am done she gets up and sits on my lap facing me and starts to suck on my face i don't pull away because it feels so right but me and rose would never kiss like this and we have been going out for three years and willow and i have been going out with each other for 15 hours i kiss her back and run my hands down her chest and onto her thighs she pulls her face away and takes me to the corner where no one can see us she pulls off my shirt and she starts to kiss me on the neck i put my hands under her shirt and slide them around her shoulders we can hear someone coming so we get up and pretend to be training we start counting from ten doing push ups and dad comes up and says oh hey you two and we stop and look at him and say oh hey he sits down and we talk about training for a while i look down and see i have an erection so i put my hand on it and my dad looks at me weirdly and laughs and says ah too much excersise can give ya one of those you know don't i doesn't always have to be a sexual attraction all though i think it might be alright i will leave you two it and he walks away.

hey guys its the author umm so i have been trying to draw some pictures for the cover but if you have any ideas draw them then dm me a picture on instagram britney._.hurst07 if that doesnt work try britney_hurst07 thanks love you and sorry for this chapter being so sexual it just happened


	9. together

(willows POV)

after Haymitch leaves i tell Gray we should go get dinner,so we walk down stares and can smell the beutiful scent of chicken we race to the table and sit down we all eat and talk about today and then i ask to be exscused to leave the table i go sit down in my room i shut the door and take off my shirt i have been waiting all day for him to do this but he hasn't so am going to have to i un wrap the bandages and take of the cutting of shirt and put it in a bag i take a new one out that Gray cut for me earlier i pull it over my head and secure it with the bandages i change into my pijamas and lay down in bed and lay in silence for about ten minutes then i drift of

(Grays POV)

i finish eating my food and ask to leave i start walking to willows room to see if she is alright i open the door quietly and see she is asleep and on the floor is a bloody t-shirt cutting oh i forgot to change her bandages okay i shut the door and go lay in bed missing her warmth but i shortly fall aleep

*NEXT DAY* *6AM*

(Grays POV)

i wake up to willow knocking on the door she comes in and sits by the side of the bed and says hey are you ever going to wake up we have training today and when i realise that i jump up and slide over to the closet an put on some excersise pants and i grab her hand we run to the table and eat some berries and then make our way to the lift so we can muck about before every one else gets there and there is no advisors to tell us what to do un till 8 o'clock the lift drops to the bottom floor and we look around and nobody is here we see the new equipment that has been installed so we go over there and see three giant ladders at 70m high i feel my stomach drop but i look over to willow and she is already dusting her hands with chalk i slowly walk over to the tub of chalk and dust my hands as well we stand at the bottom of the ladders then this kid from 9 comes in and says oh hey you guys wanna race and willow says sure but there's no point i'm going to beat both of you like an egg in a mixer we both laugh at her i then say so uh whats your name and he reply's oh it's jake we all stand at the bottom of the ladder jake starts counting down and willow starts to walk away and then he says go and she runs flips and is already six pegs higher than us we start to climb but we look up and she has already gotten to the top and starts to slide down so we don't even bother and climb back down we all decide to go over to the parkour station we stand our marks then a light comes on and beeps so we all start running and jumping and jake and willow are two blocks in front of me i decide to stop i climb off i need to try do something different i go over to the weights and start throwing angrily i look over my shoulder to see willow laughing loudly with jake i pick up the large weight i throw it and scream and she looks over at me i can feel it i stand there i look at the wall covered in mirrors and see my face red and covered in sweat and my muscly arms sweating liking a pig on a spit i know that i feel jealous of jake i hear willow walking over she grabs my elbows and looks up and into my eyes and she kisses me on the lips but i don't kiss back she pulls away and says Gray are you okay i don't know what to say if i tell her i'm jealous she will think i am an idiot so i decide to just hug her then kiss her on the lips and i make sure jake can see we pull away slowly and she says all right babe i'm going to go over there and train she starts to walk over to the pegs and starts climbing but she starts to slow down after a while i decide to watch her for a while but i can't take it any more i know something is wrong i run over there and start climbing i make it to her level and she stops and looks at me and smiles and says i knew you could climb your just as good as me we both get to the top and slide back down holding hands laughing i hug her and then say alright i'm going to go look around she then says alright can i come i nod and we hold hands and walk around we see a room with a rack of shooting weapons she lets go of my hand she goes and stands at the window and looks through i grab the third bow on the rack i walk in with the bow and a quiver of arrows i walk over to the machine in the middle and type in my name the machine lowers i look around and holographic men start running at me i hit everyone of them but then i get shot in the side by one of them with a cross bow all the lights turn out the machine comes back up and a leader board comes on the screen and i see i am second and above me it says Katniss Everdeen Mellark she pretended to get married in the second games i look at willow and she stands there with her mouth dropped i think i might have giggled a bit when i walk out i feel alot better that i am good at something other than throwing weights around we walk back to the lift and we walk past a sparing area and of course jake is there and as we walk past jake yells out oh see ya later willow and i feel the anger climb from my toes to my tongue i look to my side to see what willow is doing and of course she is waving once we finally make it to the elevator we wait for the doors to open i walk in first and stand in the back corner and willow comes and stands next to me and says oh isn't jake nice i don't even look at her and say well i guess so and she looks at me in the eyes and says oh my are you jealous i look back at her and say no i'm not jealous she looks at me and raises her eyebrow as if i was to be kidding her i stare into her eyes and say i'm not jealous i'm just scared i have only been going out with you for three days or so and if we didn't get picked we probably wouldn't have for a long time so i'm just scared of loosing you she hugs me and says it's okay i'm not going to leave you for some gay guy i met today i jump back and yell wait what he is gay she looks at me and says yes Gray if anything i should be scared of him steeling you from me then the romantic moment is interrupted by the loud ring of the elevator stoping at our floor we walk out holding hands and sit on the couch and stare into each others eyes for about an hour and it felt amazing not at one point was it awkward her beautiful eyes glittering in the light and her beautiful brown hair draping over her shoulder this moment was the greatest thing i have done today but unfortunately mum come in and tells as tee is ready so we walk to the table together and eat the food and then peeta says alright tomorrow there is no physical training okay just impression so you will be here and we will be teaching you how to talk what to say how to say it but most importantly how to make the capitol love you okay we both nod at every sentence he says but it doesn't feel right to be lying to the people i say peeta looks at me and says i know how you feel you just don't want to be another piece in there games do you i look at him and say exactly i don't want to be like all the rest i want to be like you peeta in your games how you and katniss changed it all we talk for about an hour more about the games that are coming soon we have three days to go mum then says alright you two better get off to bed i follow willow to her room and i say so how have you been going with taking off the bandages off your self she looks at me and says fine it was better when you did it though i didn't end up in tears when you did it i wasn't thinking about how stupid and foolish i was and how i should have left the scars closed i look into her eyes and see the tears coming to her eyes i move closer to her swiftly and pick up her head with my lips and wiping away the tears from her eyes i feel the corners of her lips tilt up into a slight smile i then run over to the door and lock it i lift her shirt and sit it next to her i go over to the closet and notice the bucket is empty so i take of my shirt and cut more rings out of it i un wrap the bandages i inspect the slowly fading wounds i pull the cutting of shirt over her head and secure it with the bandage i kiss her on the head and say alright see you tomorrow then and she says the same back and climbs into her bed.


	10. always

(willows POV)

i wake up to the strong sun shining through into my eyes and the wind softly brushing against my face as i left the window open lat night i lay in bed for a couple of minutes maybe even an hour listening to the cheers carried through the wind in silence until i decide to go get some breakfast i make my way down to the table where the food has already been placed by our avox i decide to keep healthy so i take a bowl of fruit mixed in with yoghurt and sit on the couch and stare at the blank wall eating the food thinking about todays individual test and scores that will be presented on that wall tonight my thought is soon interrupted by Gray walking in with bed head and rubbing his eyes and grabs a bowl from the table and come sits next to me and we sit in silence for a while until i get up to go get changed i put on a purple sports bra and a netted singlet and some exercise pants and start walking towards the elevator i wait at the door for Gray as he shuffles over still tired i then say to him what time did you go to bed last night he looks at me and yawns then says 2 i reply yelling what Gray today is the most important day and you're to tiered to even pick your feet up i jog over to the fridge and take out a bottle that is labeled in large letters up i take it out and give it to Gray and he drinks it i decide i should bring down 2 more for later we get in the lift we stop at a few other floors and the other tributes get in and we go to the second level instead of the first and we all sit next of our partnering tribute and wait for the loud speaker to call our name we one by one leave the waiting room finally my name is called willow,Mellark district 12 i get up and as i walk over i hear Gray call out good luck babe i smile and nod and walk into a huge room filled with weapons,ropes,ladders,paints and tables covered in all sorts of contraptions i look around and decide i should climb so i walk over to the bowl filled with chalk i notice that it hasn't got a dint in it i know that doing this will be good cause nobody else has done it i dust my hands very well i look up at the judges and look back at the ladder and as usual i do my little trick pretending i'm scared and then i turn around and flip then jump up to the tenth peg and start climbing i reach the top and press a large button with a timer next to it showing 48 seconds i smile and slide back down i stand in front of them and decide i need to do something else i walk over to the table pick up a small stick and stand in front of them staring i put the stick to mouth and say and i'm out and drop the microphone like the rappers i saw on the tv last night i walk away and leave and open the door on the other side which is a small room about 1metre by 1metre and i elevator door so i go back to the room and wait for Gray on the couch where mum,dad,haymitch and effie are seated waiting in front of the screen for the other tributes to finish so they will display there scores so once gray comes up i run over and hug him and ask so what did you do and he says i used the bow i nod and he says i'm going to guess you climbed and i look at him and say no i did a rap for them and he looks at me and says what willow and i giggle and say Gray i'm kidding and he sighs we then make our way over to the couch and wait for the tv to turn we wait about five or ten minutes then this young man comes on and says hello citizens of Panem i'm Urnebes flickerman i hear mum dad, Haymitch and Effie gasp when he say's his name but i don't bother ask cause i don't want to interfere with the show the man then says so today is a very important day folks today is scoring day he raises his arm and points at a screen with the capitol symbol the camera zooms in to the screen the man then says so first off we have sequoia laurel from district 1 and the female tribute Alexandrite stafella with a score of 4 and he goes on and on most tributes scoring around the 4,5 and 6s apart from district 1,2 and 3 the man finally says we now have willow mellark with a score of 9 we all jump up in amazement and the male tribute from 12 Gray Abernathy with a score of 7 we all skip around the room cheering as we are the highest scoring tributes Gray and i hug for about a minute or two it felt amazing. Our party was soon interrupted by a avox coming in and we all turn as she grunts and we follow her to the table where we feast on all the amazing foods we have never eaten any where else and we talk for hours about the scores and what we did once the food had been taken away after our long conversation Gray and i decided it would be a good idea to go to bed once we passed the corner and they couldn't see us anymore we held hands and walked back to his room and i didn't feel like letting go so i went in his room and layed with him.


	11. never letting go of you or your heart

(Grays POV)

i wake to the sun glaring through the window and i roll over and look at willow sleeping as the soft sun touches her skin i can feel a tears rolling down my cheeks and into my mouth because i know that our scores don't matter we can all run and we can all kill but willow and i have never killed anything we have never trained like they have and i don't want to die and never be able to see her hair shine in the sun or her eyes staring into mine i feel the tears get stronger i wipe them away before she opens her eyes i lay staring at her face waiting for her to wake up i wait for a few minutes and she blinks a few times before she wakes up properly and i put my hand on the back of her head and pull it in to my chest so she cant see my face but she wiggles out and kisses me on the forehead and i smile at her we get up and walk to the kitchen holding hands and once again take a bowl of berries and yoghurt and we stand lent over the bench i stare at her beautiful long locks of brown hair i can feel some tears coming to my eyes so i put my bowl down and run to the bathroom and start to splash the cold tap water onto my face i then realise i haven't cried like this before i know i really love her i know i need her i fold my self up into a ball in the corner of the room and start to cry harder and harder when i think of her and her grey eyes and brown hair that rolls over her shoulders and curls at the tips i start to get really up set now.

(willows POV)

i walk over to the bathroom door and knock and say gray ah are you okay and he yells back saying i'm fine sounding very angrily i think i could feel my heart drop and the butterflies in my stomach die i run to my room and sit in the corner letting all my thoughts fly through my mind like does he still love me? did he ever love me? was it all an act for the capitol? does he really want to be like my dad stay him self and change the games with me? i lean against the wall and can hear gray in the bathroom crying saying i don't know if i can do it i want to save her i want to get her out but i cant i'm not strong or smart enough i then hear him throwing things every where i get up and run and barge the door open and run to him and hold him tightly and he drops the bottle in his hand and he says i'm sorry and i reply softly still holding him it's okay he then holds me to and says willow i'm scared i'm scared of loosing you i'm not smart enough or strong enough i can feel his tension coming back so put my hand on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek i pushed my lips against his and he i feel his tension come flooding out of his body we sit on the floor hugging for a while until we realise we need to clean this up so we screw the lids back on the bottles and place them back on the shelf and we start mopping up all the soaps off the floor once we are done we walk back to the living room and i sit and stare out the window.

hey guys sorry for such a short chapter my internet has been down and im just asking if you could send me a message because ithink i lost a chapter so if you have read the chapter about the blue feather dress with long lace sleeves just let me know and if you havent just tell me that to so i need to know if i need to re write it for u love you all xxxooo


	12. new dress

(Gray's POV)

we go sit down on the couch and willow sits and stares out the window as the mid day sun shines on her skin once again letting me realise how beautiful she is with her long locks of soft brown hair and her beautiful grey eyes and her delicate soft olive toned skin she turns around and looks at me and giggles and lays her head on my lap just like last time and this time i will actually be able to kiss her like this i lean over and bring face towards her be we hear some footsteps coming and she rolls of my knees and onto the floor and she looks at me and laughs but i feel really angry inside because all i want is that kiss the one thing i want and i cant even get it but my thoughts are soon interrupted by ginger asking for willow and she pops up and starts to follow her and she tosses her head over her shoulder and blows me a kiss and i can feel my heart floating up higher and higher.

(Willow POV)

i follow ginger to her room excited to see what the dress looks like we open the door and i jump up onto the bench and ginger says to me just one second and she walks over to her desk and presses a button and lots of cupboards that i had never noticed before this then she walks over to one of the closets and opens it up slowly and a the lights shine on to thousands of sequins almost blinding me but once it clears up i think i almost start crying from how beautiful it is the skirt of the dress is long and covered in dark blue sequins then a around the waist is a thin line of blue feathers and sleeves of lace and small gems placed randomly on and feathers at the end as a wrist band and the shirt is made of a similar fabric just not see through i jump up and run to ginger and hug her and say thank you and she wipes away my tears and hugs me back she then says i have something else for you and she lets go of me and i go back and sit on the bench and she opens a smaller door and some a big cloud of smoke comes out then once it clears out there are a pair of beautiful navy blue heels and i start to cry of happiness and she takes them out and then opens another door and a cloud of smoke comes pouring out and behind all of it is a beautiful silver necklace with deep blue stones on and i cant hold it back any more a say to ginger i love it you are the most amazing designer i have ever seen even better then the ones on t.v. and ginger starts to tear up and gives me a hug and then says thank you willow i am glad your my first tribute and she then says well you better get back to gray then so she lets go and walks over to the door and opens it for me and i walk out wiping my tears away with a tissue from the box on the bench and i go sit back on the couch where i find gray and he instantly looks at me and jumps up and runs over to me and holds my elbows and say willow are you okay and i smile and say it was beautiful gray i loved it and he sighs and says oh good i thought something was wrong and i giggle and then he says so what does it look like and i say you'll just have to wait mister and he reply's saying as will you and then i stare at him and he says its pretty great but then we hear the elevator ding telling us that someone is in it and coming out then it opens and four weirdly dressed people come out with large bags of makeup and hair spray and then ginger and clover comes from there rooms smiling and saying hello then ginger and clover say sorry you two but you'll have to wait till late to talk and we both say bye and go to our dressing rooms i jump up and sit on the bench then two ladies come over and open there bags and one starts spraying and brushing my hair and the other pulls out some wipes and starts cleaning my face and gagging as she looks at the wipe covered in dirt and i say sorry but i'm from district 12 i'm just destined to collect dirt and she giggles and continues to wipe and one she is done she smothers it in some weird thing that kind of looks like dads paint back at home but i don't question anything and the lady brushing my hair starts pulling and tugging it but i hold back the tears cause i don't want to look like a woos i sit still for about four hours four very boring hours until ginger takes my hand and walks me over to a wall and presses a button and the wall clears up into a mirror i look amazing my eye lids coloured blue and some deep coloured lip stick i'm pretty sure the lady called it and my cheeks blushed up as if gray had just walked in the room but my favourite part is how she changed the colours of my eyes to a navy blue its like magic and my hair is pulled back into a large bun with curls coming down at the front i turn around to face the three of them and smile and say thank you i look amazing then i look over to the wall with the clock on and its already six at night and i leave at seven so the make-up and hair ladies leave and ginger tells me to undress and opens a draw and gives me my corset to cover my bandages and she also passes me a new bandage but its blue and i smile even though no one will see it i will know its there i take off my olde one and look at the scars and bruises that seem to be healing a lot so i wrap the bandage around me and then i tie the corset around me and then ginger carries the dress over and pulls it over my head and pulls my hands through the sleeves and passes me the shoes and necklace i smile and i turn around and walk towards the wall and press the button and i smile so much it looks even more amazing we then make our way to the second floor to get to a hallway where all the tributes are lined up ready to be interviewed.


	13. Chapter 14

( Gray's POV)

i stand in the elevator slowly going down as all the citizens are using lots of electricity to watch the interviews in my new dark blue suit just like peeta wore but instead of fire coming up the sleeves there are feathers deep blue feathers like the ones left from the birds in the meadow by my house and my hair has been done up with gel and foundation i think she called it as she smothered it all over my face i start sweating now as the elevator reaches its stop and i walk down the hall to meat willow standing in line in the most beautiful dress i have ever seen i run over once i see her and i say you look amazing babe and hug her and she says as do you we hug for a while until the girl in front of us says umm were filming interviews not porno's as i kiss willow we both start laughing until we realise she is serious and turn back around to face the front of the line and a small tv comes on and some loud music comes on and the lights turn on in a domino affect and the man Urnebes flickerman from the scores jumps up and yells welcome ladies and gents to our first hunger games in 20 years are we ready for this and the crowd started cheering and yelling he then yells out are we ready for this are we ready and the crowd becomes louder and louder chanting bring the tributes,bring the tributes,bring the tributes,bring the tributes making feel scared and excited the man sits back in his chair and says well we don't want to keep you too long so lets get right into it lets have our female tribute from district one Alexandrite stafella the crowd start cheering loudly she comes on wearing a white dress shaped as a rose and the two of them talk for a while.

( willow's POV)

it took about four hours until they got to district 12 when they say ladies and gents her we have our one and only willow mellark the daughter of our savours what our savours gray taps me on the shoulder and i snap out of it and make my way to the stage and the people back stage run over and put a microphone on me and i keep walking and find some flowers from the last show that was here i look at a lady and she nods i pick up the flowers and as i walk on stage i throw them to the audience smiling and i save one to give to Urnebes and as i walk over he gets up and gives me a hug and i give the flower to him and i sit down on the large whit cushiony chair with golden thread seems and he then says so,willow how do you feel about following you parents into the games i sigh and look down to my beautiful dress and then look up and say well Urnebes i don't know how to feel because i have only seen the old games with glitchy technology but the districts are stronger and smarter urnebes smiles and says well willow how do you feel about going into the games with Gray and i reply i have known Gray my whole life but he has never treated me like this i feel a lot more connected with him now so i'm scared of loosing him and the whole crowd starts to tear up and then urnebes stands up and says well folks that was our one and only willow mellark and the crowd start cheering and clapping as i walk of waving as i walk of i run to gray and hug him until urnebes calls his name and i rush over to the small screen and watch him skip on waving and smiling and goes and shakes hands with urnebes and sits down and urnebes says now gray what do you thhink about going into the games and he says i know there is nothing i can do to get out but i just don't want to change i don't want to be a pice in there game i just want to be me and get out of there with willow but it scares me when i think about not ever being able to see her beautiful locks of brown hair and her perfect gray eyes again and not being able to actually be her boyfriend kills me inside to think i might not make it back to 12 and make a life with her and actually be real the whole crowd starts to aww and my eyes start to fill with tears but i keep watching as urnebes stands up and says sadly well folks there was Gray abernathy the boy we don't want to forget and the crowd starts cheering as Gray comes off stage and runs over to me and hugs me tightly and we don't let go for about an hour until the workers come through and tell us to leave so we make our way to the elevator and go up stairs where mum and dad are waiting with effie and haymitch and when we walk in they are cheering and clapping and mum hugs me tightly and says you did great and then dad comes over and says that was amazing flower but don't forget what i told you be carful love hurts especially when it turns out to be an act and i nod and hug him and then we all sit around the table and eat some vegetables and steamed chicken for dinner then i decide it would be a good idea to get some sleep for tomorrow o shit tomorrow is the games i start to brake down in the middle of my room crying my anxiety is kicking in this isn't just funning around any more this is serious i pick up a bottle of water and throw it at the wall and watch it shatter to pieces and Gray comes running in and stops at the door and say "willow ?" in a shaking voice and he runs over to me and sits infront of me and stares into my eyes and all of it goes away and he says willow don't worry i will get you out of there.


	14. Chapter 15

okay um hey guys its the author now i would really like it if you would comment down the bottom of the page saying keep it or start a new one because i was thinking of dropping this story and starting a new one but i'm not going to do that with out asking you and i am also going to try and fix my grammar and spelling so it is more readable love you all xxx

(GRAYS POV)

I sit there in front of her staring into her eyes her soft beautiful grey eyes i like her eyes because they make me feel safe secure they don't change they just stay grey but roses are always changing and that scared me but not this much i would never feel this way with rose,i feel different when i am with willow i feel happier i feel safe "willow don't worry i'm going to get you out of there"i say to her softly as i pick her up and lay her in her bed and tuck her under the covers and kiss her on the forehead and as i am walking out she says "gray" and i turn and face her and reply "yer,willow"and she says softly "gray, will you stay with me" and i feel my insides warm up and i smile and nod and climb in the bed and wrap my arm's around her and then i realise i will never be able to do this again and i know i wont be able to get us out of there and i start to cry my self to sleep quietly.

 _ **the next day**_

(willows POV)

i wake up to the sound of rain pattering against the window and Gray's arms wrapped around me and i smile until i realise that we go to the arena today and then Effie walks in with no makeup on (for once) and her eyes filled with tears and we get up and start to walk to breakfast where we all sit around the table awkwardly no one says one word until we are done and Effie says wiping away her tears "you two*deep breath*need to go see your stylists there going to get you changed and take you to the *swallows deep and loudly* a,a,a, areana" so Gray and i get up and walk to our stylists room and i sit on the bench and wait looking around the room thinking about the first time i came he and that it is now already the last ginger walks in dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt and her eyes filled with tears she passes me a black box i open it and inside is some blue jeans and a black shirt with a jacket with a waterproof fabric and a thick lining inside just like the jackets those people wear on that poster it also has the number 12 written on the shoulder and red lines sewn on next to the zip and the collar and seem at the bottom i take the box and put the clothes on and then come back to her and she takes a deep breath and straightens my jacket and she goes to a draw and takes something out and pushes the draw back in and she comes back over and pins a small deep blue feather to the inside of the jacket and she says to protect you and i look into her eyes and hug her and mumble thank you ginger and then a loud ring comes through the whole building so she takes my hand and leaves me at the door of a hover craft and the door opens and all of the tributes waiting for this hovercraft start to walk on most of us are shaking as well as me two we all sit in the chairs stuck to the walls of the craft there is about six in each hover craft but i look around and don't see gray i start to panic that i won't ever see him again that i will run to him and die in the blood bath i lean into my knees and a lady walks around pushes my head back and clicks my belt and takes my arm and pulls a large needle out of a case i pull away and say what is it she grabs my arm and stabs me and the cold fluid runs through my arm the sensation stops and she says it's your tracker an goes onto the next person .

hey guys i would like to give a shout out to a beautiful reader that has kept this book going audrey,jesse and Ariastorm you should go read her book's xxx


	15. gray!

( Grays POV)

i sit shaking only because i don't know where willow is the craft starts to shake i hold onto the arm rests tightly as we start to land they call all the tributes to a room where they call a name and tells us to pick a room they call Willow Mellark and i make sure to take note of where she goes they then call out a lot of other names none of them take the room next to willow thankfully then a boy looks at me devilish i cross my fingers to hope to be picked before him they man out the front with the list starts to sound out a name "gr...gr..gra...gray" and i start to stand up smiling thankfully then the man says "grayson oldein" and i yell out "oh shit life is actually over now " and sit down red as i realise what i just said out and the boy gets up and looks at me smiling he starts to walk over then he looks at his wrist where a gold band is wrapped and then back up at me and puts his head down and walk to another door across the other side of the room and i nod and smile at him i mouth the words thank you for this as he leaves the man then calls out my name and i get up and walk towards the door next to willows.

(willows POV)

i walk towards a large plastic tube and stand in the center of it the tube starts to close and it hits me i am about to die all my life i have been living happily and safe and all that has come to this all my hard work all that and it comes to this all of my grades are worth nothing now i stand up straight when i get to the top i scream "all our lives we have lived have come to this all that we have done has come to our death" all the other tributes look at me but only one replys yelling welcome to panem sweetheart i then look into the middle where there is a lagre metal box sitting filled with bags and lots of other stuff i have never seen before i then look around to find we are surrounded by trees and over in the corner is a huge lake but just in the distance on the left side i think i can see some sand and desert trees and plants a large booming voice starts to count down from sixty i look around for Gray but i cant see him i start to think what if they took him or killed him before the games started what if he did something wrong i start to slowly walk forward to blow my self up but then i hear a voice yelling "willow no" i turn to see who it is and gray is standing there i am just balancing on the edge i start to shake i try to lean forward but it doesn't hurt i start to imagine the sounds of the bombs blowing me to pieces i shake even more then somebody jumps from there block to mine and pulls me back on i open my eyes and see a soft face with curls of black hair rolling across his forehead and say to him "thankyou but why would you do that" but he doesn't reply and jumps back to his stand the man then shouts out 5,4,3,2,1 and a huge bang comes rolling over the arena and all the tributes start running in the careers get to the middle first and grab two bags each and the boy from one takes a large spear the girl grabs and sash of small dagers and then our friend from training runs in and try's to grab a bag and then i watch a spear fly through his neck a large bang goes of and i realise in need to hurry i run to the middle and grab two bags then the girl from one try's to chase me but i run and jump onto the top of the box i look over for gray but i can't find him there is blood flying every where four bangs have come over the speakers and people start to run to the woods,the lake & the sand but only one runs to the sand most people into the bushes i keep looking for Gray but i can't see him a boy is starting to climb up the box i open my bag and all that there is is a piece of rope a blanket and a drink bottle an empty drink bottle but in the other there are two iron spiked hand clasps i put them on my hands and wait for the boy to come up when he gets to the top our eyes meet for a second and he says "oh uh hi willow thats right isn't it" and i nod then he says "but it wont be for long" i question his theory i know he is telling me he is about to kill me i pull my hands from behind my back i can see fear come over his eyes but then he shakes his head and tries to stand strong he pulls out a small 5cm grip less dagger but i'm not scared i know i can jump i bend over and pick up a sash of daggers and spears that where put into one of the bags and i can see his ankles start to shake and he says " please don't willow" then i hear a scream and he looks over i run over to see who it was then the boy yells out "kill him esma" and esma reply's "well why haven't you killed her yet dalace huh" and he turns and start to run at me i throw a punch at his left cheek drawing blood and i kick him in the shin he throws a dagger at me but i dodge and he throughs another and it hits me in the thigh i yelp of pain but i don't pull it out i pick up one of my own and throw it as he trys to dodge i throw another and it hits him in the neck and he screams i run towards him and push him off esma screams as his cannon goes off i look around me before i sit and pull out the dagger and rap it with a small cutting of rope and a spare sock i get up as soon as i am done and look around for gray but i still can't find him the blood bath is over this is when i start to get scared the grass is covered in blood and bodies but i cant identify who they are from here the stench of the blood makes me feel sick and the thought of gray being one of those people i start to brake down into tears but i stop myself i don't want to be seen like this i flip of the box and onto the blood covered grass and pick up alll the light leftover stuff and push them into my bag and start walking towards the lake and fill my drink bottles thinking about gray's eyes and his beautiful black hair that sits on his forhead i look into the water watching my tears drip into the water and then i hear somebody behind me i jump up and hold my fists out and pull a dagger out but my eyes are filled with tears but i then hear there voice saying" w w w willow are you okay" i wipe my tears away to see who is there and it's gray i drop my dagger and run to him and wrap my arms around him and bring my head into his chest i step back and say "where were you i was scared i thought i lost you" and he say "i'm sorry willow" and i step back and say its okay and i pick up all my stuff and screw the lid of my last bottle on and he says "no willow i killed somebody" i reply saying "gray it's okay you had to otherwise you wouldn't be here" "no willow they didn't do anything they didn't even know i was there i don't deserve to be alive i don't deserve to have you i'm a killer" i look at him in the eyes and an see his eyes are filled with tears and his hands are covered in blood "no gray you had to it's okay we are both here together" he looks at me and looks down to the ground but stop half way and runs over to me and looks at my thigh and says willow what happened i reply "it's okay gray somebody just threw a dagger at my thigh" and he says "well what did you do to them " gray i dont want to talk about how i killed that boy" he nods and we wash our hands in the water watching the blood run off our skin we take our bags and start walking.


	16. note

**hey guys so i hope you have enjoyed the book so far i have decided to continue it thanks for all the support i love reading your reviews and comments also i am very interested in reading your books so if you have one just comment *read mine please* and i will try to come round and read your book and if you could comment that would be great also comment if you would like willow and gray to make it out of the games or for just willow or just gray to become a victor** ** _thanks love you guys so much and i am still looking for fan art for the cover_**


	17. my territory

(willows POV)

we take our bags and start walking and i say to Gray " well uh i kinda claimed the cornucopia so i guess we could kinda go there" and he jumps out in fornt of me with a grin on his face and he says " wait what how" " well i killed Dalace there in front of a couple of people and i think they might be scared of me a little cause when i looked at them and they ran" "willow thats amazing we might(he puts is hands on my shoulders)actually win because of you if we weren't on tv right now i would kiss you but i don't think the capitol is interested in that stuff they just want to see people fight" that statement made me feel dead inside the fact that he won't kiss me in the arena i might never kiss him again but i just cover it by giggling saying "yer" we keep walking till we get back to the cornucopia and i say loudly " wait what where did they go all the bodies and pools of blood" i look around me at the clean grass and bend over and touch it and its dry "how did they do this" gray looks just as if he has just seen some one throw up on him he bends over and drops to the ground i ask him"gray what happened" he reply's "willow this is where i killed her that poor little girl she looked as if she was 13 or 14 i don't know" i put my hands on his face my pinkie finger just reaching his ears i lift his head up so his eyes reach mine i see them filled with tears i think if i should kiss him i know it would make me feel better but i don't know about him i stare into his eyes and say "gray nobody is going to hate you because you killed somebody in here you just have to remeber what it's going to be like at the end me and you together happily forever once we are out of here we don't need to worry about coming back we are safe we will have our own homes we will be able to give more money to fill the money they lost in the war it is going to be okay i promise you i will never let go of you and your heart" his eyes widen i stare at them noticing they have slightly changed the gray has feeds of brown coming through them i stand up and we start to walk over to the cornucopia i pull out a spear and put my spikes on and put a dagger in each pocket i have gray stares at me and says "willow you've changed you've changed a lot" i look at him and don't reply i look back down and throw him a bow and quiver of arrows he catches them and i say "gray i said we are going to get out of here and if killing people is what we have to do im going to fucking do it for gods sake gray how can you not see this we all are changing all the children in here weren't extreme survivalists or killers were they we have to do this if we want to go home to our homes gray rye doesn't even know whats happening i wan't to go home and have him think it was just a made up show that people don't actually die in and want to see my little brother again okay i wan't to be an adult one day i want to have an 18th birthday and i will get smashed i want to grow up and have my own family my own kids my own house my own life but if i don't get out of here none of this will happen will it i wan't us to be able to go back to 12 and live safely" gray looks at me i can't read him i don't know if he is happy about what i said or is about to break up with me right here so i say "gray remeber what you said remeber" and i start to walk into the cornucopia holding my spear and looking through boxes for any light weight food then i hear gray yell my name "willow'' i turn around as he walks towards we and holds my elbows and comes into a hug embrassing me tightly and he says "well we better start searching for food aye" i nod and keep looking i think about two hours has passed we have found some stuff i lot of dehydrated fruit and some defrosted vegetables and some flour matches and a small metal pot and some other empty tins but the most valuable thing we found was a produce translator it tells you when something is poisonous or not or if it is under cooked we stuff all the stuff into one of the three bags it is starting to get dark we push all the stuff to the front of the cornucopia and i look for a sleeping bag but i can only find one i toss it to Gray and he takes it out of the bag and lays it next to him he takes a small sack and stuffs it with lots of socks and ties the end and he says to me "i dotn think it will be very comfortable but at least you wont be sleeping in the dirt" i turn to him swiftly and i say " what no your sleeping there i'm fine i will keep looking for something else" and he shakes his head and gets up and makes another sack of socks and takes a knife and cuts and starts to cut the sleeping bag and i turn and yell at him "gray you idiot what are you doing" "flower petals shrivel in the dirt" and he keeps cutting and putting knots in places and i search for another bag and then it started to rain the sound patting against the tin is calming and the angry wind blowing the trees around i turn about to say i give up looks like we are sleeping on the dirt when i notice what gray has done he has made the sleeping bag to fit both of us in it and i say "oh my gosh gray (running over to inspect the bag) your a genius there isn't even any holes in it" his face becomes a light red i run over and hug him i was about to kiss him but then i remembered what he said earlier and stop and walk over to the bags and take out a small bag of dehydrated apples i give him three slices and take three for my self i take out the seeds and put them in to the empty bag and brush a bit of moist dirt into it as well and spray a bit of water in there a shove it into my pocket before gray sees me and we sit and eat the apples and i take the daggers out of my back pocket so i can sleep comfortable and put my iron clasp into my pockets and aly in the bag and rest my head on the sock sack and slowly fall asleep as gray brushes my hair with his fingers.


	18. back off my baby

(Grays POV)

i wake up with my arms wrapped around her and the wind blowing onto my face i try to get up and shake her saying "hey come on it's time to get up" and she rolls over and reply's "yer yer i'm getting up i'm getting up" and she sits up still looking beautiful but i don't see her the same way i used to i see another side to her a side a murderer has but i shake it away and get up and toss her a bottle of water she takes a sip and throws it back so i can have some she gets up i look at her thigh "the sock is still white so that would mean it's not deep and has probably scabed over by now but just keep the sock on for now" she reply's laughing "yes doc" then she picks up her daggers and puts them back in her pockets i sigh but i think about what she said yesterday and i say to myself if i wan't to be the one she has a life with the one she starts a family with so i put on my quiver and hold my bow in my hand we sit at the mouth of the cornucopia waiting for the wind to settle just peeking behind a pile of stuff so no body can see us from the bushes then we see someone sneaking toward the mouth and walk towards as i take out an arrow slowly and puts it in his bow he aims at the small boy with brown hair and he stops and looks through a bag i watch what he takes out and i spot a small green case so i let it fly shooting him right in the neck and the noise of his cannon covers the sounds of his screams i walk over to the boy and close his eyes and pull out the arrow and push him into the sun where a large claw picks him up and takes him into the sky i walk back over to the bag and take out the case and see that is exactly what i thought a first aid kit i shove into the bag on my back and sit at the mouth looking out at the wind blowing the trees around when i see a something coming from the sky whistling and drops down in front of me i twist the cap and there is a small paper note saying -gray sorry buddy but your wrong they do want to see you kiss and hug they go crazy for that kind of stuff as well as kids fighting-dad- i nod and put the piece in my pocket and take out a small metal tin i can feel the warmth of it as it touches my skin i call out willows name as i run in and say "look stew, lamb and dried plumb your mums favourite my dad sent it in i put it inside the sock sack to keep it warm while i run out side and grab i stick i snap it into two and start digging at it with a knife into the shape of a spoon then willow pulls out spoon from another bag and says "oi genius we have this stop wasting your time" we take a scoop each at a time i can feel it run down my throat warming my whole body then another cannon goes of and willow says "one less to kill i guess" i sigh and nod " yer i guess so" the sun starts to set very early the wind has toped as well as the rain i think the game makers have figured out that nobody wants to kill in wet droopy weather then the anthem of panem starts to play and the face of the boy comes up his name was verge agar from district 11 and the other death was a girl named sabra thornton from 6 the anthem stops and then i hear some one walking nearby so i run inside to willow she puts on her clasps and i load my bow and the boy runs towards willow really fast i hold my bow at him as he wraps his arm around her neck not letting her move i say to him "let go of her grayson" he grunts and smiles and holds on tighter replying "why should i " and i look at him and say " do you know what it feels like when the sun shines through your window on the first morning of school brake or when the first flake of snow falls into your hand in winter that's how she makes me feel like the luckiest person on earth" and he says back to me "yes thats how sabra made me feel like i was the only other man on earth but now she is dead just like someone else is about to be" he looks at willow and says "guess what there name is hun" and willow looks at him and says "you" and she throws a punch hitting right in the nose letting blood run from his skin as she pulls her spikes out of his face and he yells out in pain and she kicks him in the shin and throws a dagger at him and it hits him right in the eye he try's to run away but he starts to stumble a cannon goes off and i run over to willow and look her in the eyes and i say to her "willow i love you so much i want to be the one you have a life with i want to leave here with you i pick her up and hug her and she hugs me back it feels different so i push her away and she looks at me as if she doesn't know the answer and i pull her face towards mine and i press my lips against hers and i feel her smiling behind it all this feels right and she slowly pulls away and says i will never let go of you or your heart and i smile and kiss her back and we stay like this for a long time


	19. no more kisses

(willows POV)

i wake up cold i roll over seeking grays warmth but he isn't there he left all his stuff behind to i get up and sneak over to the mouth trying not to make any noises i hear someone yell of pain and then a cannon goes of i run out and scream gray's name and i can hear someone running over i drop into my knee's crying cause i know my life is gone everything i have worked then i hear gray screaming my name i get up and run to him i look at him and hold him tightly and then i step back and slap him i say "gray you scared me i thought you were dead i thought they killed you gray i thought i was over finished done" he looks at me with his hand over his cheek "willow i'm sorry i really am" and he brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear and i flick my head away and look at the ground and notice all the blood on his hands and i look at him and say to him "thank you" and i walk away and start making some traps of rope so no body can come and attack cause that will happen soon for sure and gray sits in the corner with his head in his hands i don't know why though but i leave him alone to do his own thing while i try to protect us i stomp around angrily knotting the pieces of rope to tree's and bushes like my mother taught me when i was younger and we would go hunting very rarely but we still did it.

(Grays POV)

what does she mean by thank you like thank you for this relationship has she just broken up with me oh i don't know i throw my head in my hands and sit there while willow is tying knots of rope in trees i feel like shit i really do i watch willow stomp around making traps so i decide i should actually do something so i get up and start sorting through the boxes giving each box a catagory such as food weapons tools stuff like that i stack the boxes like a wall and i try to make the other side look really nice i make one a table with i keep searching through and find a small tub of fletchings i try to stich them together with a small thread and a twig and i dress the table (box) with the strings of blue fletchings and i set up a small meal of beef jerkey a piece of dehydrated carrot and some potato chips not much but i don't want to waste the food now this is the hard part to talk to willow i walk over to her and say "uh hey ...willow um i have something to show you once your done" as she ties a knot at the end of the rope and turns around and says "well im done now so what was it you wanted to show me" i grab her hand and cover her eyes and stand her infront of the table and uncover her eyes and she looks at me and lets out a little smile "well you see i was thinking well we never had a first date we just went straight into it all maybe we should give it a go" and she turns and says " well it looks amazing" i walk around to the other side of the box and sit down we start to eat the dehydrated beef,carrot and potato and i look into her eyes " so willow we have talked to each other our whole lives but never got to know each other why don't you tell me some stuff about your self" "well umm my favourite colour is orange like a mandarine and i like to hunt i have had a crush on you since we were in year six at primary school you know about what i have done when you wen't" o cut her off by saying "yer okay thats cool what are your favourite subjects at school" "well i like art my dad taught me to paint when i was little and i really like tas (home economics) i like cooking in that but yer what about you tell me about you" "well um" "shh listen"willow yells in a whisper and gets up and sneaks around the the corner of the wall picking up her weapons and tip toeing to the mouth of the cornucopia and she steps out i listen to her steps as she walks through the thin metal walls and then she stops i hear something new i hear someone yelping i run out to see willow standing by a girl hung by her ankle from a very tall tree and willow looks at me and then back she is about to throw a dagger but i pick up my bow aim and shoot i close my eyes as i let it fly i don't want to see the outcome the young girls death i turn and walk away.

 _ **four hours later**_

(willows POV)

her blood runs from the wound of the arrow shot by Gray which suprised me a lot i turn around and he isn't there the sun is starting to set so i go back to the cornucopia and gray stands there with his head down and he says to me "willow what did you mean by thank you before are we still a thing?" "what Gray yes of course no i said thank you because you killed you saved your self" "oh" he says as he looks down at his feet and rubs his hand slowly up and down his arm then i hear a whistling sound so i run to the mouth of the copia i pick up the parachute and twist the top and read the note it says good job willow show him how much he means and then in the container is two self inflating pillows i run back in and i say gray look real pillows and he reply's sarcastically "oh i was starting to enjoy the socks" and i giggle and he smiles and then he says "willow, i love you" i stand in aw cause this is just what i wanted to hear that he still loves me i think i start to blush and my eyes start to sparkle with tears "gray i love you two you are the most amazing boy i have ever met you are so nice and loving and you care and look after me you are the most beautiful person i know your personality is anything any girl could want no wonder why all the girls are chasing you you're eyes and you're soft black hair that just sits on you're forehead perfectly"i run over to him and hug him as tight as i can but i make sure not to kiss him because he doesn't want that to be on tv "but gray why wont you kiss me why have you just pulled away every time we get close to it you even said before you dont want to kiss me in the arena" "willow because i wan't it to be special forever not just some stupid game piece" i smile and say "Gray that's beautiful".


	20. the last cannons

(Urnebes Pov)

bang bang bang bang bang five cannons one at a time followed by a scream of a name that leaves us with eight tributes sequoia laurel,Alexandrite stafella ,levi daze,sage under,Raoul davidsons ,gray abernathy & the beautiful willow mellark for the first time in history district 12 has taken over the cornucopia and that cutsie date night last night wasn't that cute *cheer of crowd* okay lets get back to the games

(willows POV)

1...2...3...4...5 five cannons that means there is about seven or eight of us left i say to myself as gray isn't up yet i decide to make some breakfast but i don't want it to be dehydrated so i have to kill something i start looking for twigs an dry leaves to make a fire the another parachute drops down next to me i open the first compartment where the small paper slip is and it says in large bold letters -NO FIRE- i nod while reading it i open the next compartment finding two hot pancakes with a sqaure of butter melting on the top i carry them into the cornucopia and as i walk along i notice that the girl is still there hanging covered in blood so i take the food in and come back out and cut the rope so they can come get here i feel really bad for leaving her there i push her into the sun and wash all the blood of i take out the arrow and put her hand over the wound i clean her hair and brush it beautifully her hair is a warm red colour and her skin is a light olive tone but before she passed it was a strong olive colour like mum used to be in her games i make my way back for breakfast and shake gray gently to wake him and i pass i'm a pancake and his eyes widen and i say "dad sent them" and he takes a few wiffs before he eats it slowly to savour it we haven't eaten anything like this in days it was one of the best breakfasts i have had in years untill i hear some screams and we both get up to find three tributes hung in the trees and i take out my spear and throw it at a girl she looked as if she was only 7 but she had to be 13 she was just really short she had beautiful blond hair with streaks of brown and blue eyes then gray shot the other two with his bow that leaves fourother tributes the three cannons go of we hear a yell i think they said sage i don't know but they were definetily close we run back to the cornucopia to hide we see someone run past just by the trap then he trips and is caught by his neck the rope starts to tighten and his body drops to the floor leaving his neck and head tied up i gag and drop to the floor screaming and gray runs over and holds me he draws circle with his thumb on my back just like dad does to mum i start to calm down we sit rolled in a ball for a bit we decide to get up but then some one runs past gray loads his bow and i hold my daggers ready to throw and gray catches them with his eye and he lets the arrow fly and two cannans go of one for the decapitated boy and one for who ever we just shot he falls into the ropes i look to see who it is and its jake jake lux my friend one of my only other friends than gray and renny back at home i scream out his name and gray stands still frozen petrified i turn to him and he doesn't move he is frozen staring a jake tears filling his eyes and he finally show signs of life he turns to me and says "willow,i'm sorry i really am please forgive me willow" i reply softly and slowly "i know you are gray and i do i understand you didn't know it was him two tributes left *bang* one tribute left" i run to him and hug him i then realise one tribute left i grab some rope and make some more traps all different kinds its like a mine field out here i tip toe back to the copia and sit with gray and i say "gray are you scared" "willow i'm not scared of the pain in dieing or the fact i'm dead i'm scared of the part were i loose you willow i love you more than anyone could love another person" he replys bringing tears to my eyes and he wipes them away and pecks me on the forehead then we hear a voice yelling from the lake "there is no point in me trying you killed her i know how love feels i want to die so i can go be with her i love her she is my life she was the meaning for me to live and now i will go be dead with her" then we hear a large splash of water i peak round the side and watch him but he doesn't come back up the cannon goes of i go through my mind counting al the deaths then i realise and i turn to gray and i say yelling happily "gray we did t we won we can go home and be happy we can have a life.


	21. home?

(katniss POV)

i watch the words come out of her mouth "gray we did it we won we can go home and be happy we can have a life" but i just wait for the rule change peeta and i sit rested next to each other watching waiting scared of what they will do then a loud booming voice comes over the speakers "panem, may i give you the victors of the first hunger games in 19 years Willow Mellark and Gray Abernathy of district 12" i look at peeta i jump up yelling and screaming of joy and peeta takes a few seconds to adjust we hug each other for a very long time when Effie and Haymitch come in cheering we dance around happily the have made the rules fairer then when we were young yes kids die but at least they kept there word we keep watching the screen as they are lifted into a hover craft and probably mended like we where but they didn't do much to hurt themselves luckily so they will be back sooner i still cant believe she got the cornucopia thats my daughter alright my beautiful brown haired daughter with beautiful brown eyes and soft light skin like peeta i turn to him and say our baby is coming home peeta she is coming home and he smiles and kisses me for a long 20 seconds.

(willows Pov)

i lay in a hospital like bed with people all around me writing things down on a piece of paper with large letters at the top saying examination they look at my blood pressure breathing and heart rate then they go to my wound on my leg and they take of the dressing and i scream as it has stuck to my skin as the blood dried the take some blood out one of the nurses calls to another "her blood in her thigh is infected" and se reply's saying "amputate ?" i then try to talk but they put a mask over my mouth a sit up for a second to see that my wound wasn't little it is about the size of my fists i pass out shortly after from the gas i don't know how long i was out for but i wake up in a hospital gown i look at my thigh to find that there is a robotic thigh there i start to cry softly i will never be able t wear shorts or short skirts only long pants and ankle dresses i sigh and gray come in with a bandage around his arm and he says "hey you all right" "gray look at my thigh" "umm whats wrong with it willow" i point at the seems where the plastic joins "oh i didn't even notice" i reply still with tears in my throught and eyes "really" "willow would i lie to you" i shake my head and he smiles and tells me that he should go before the nurses come back and as he walks out the door he says home tomorrow i smile i get to see mum and dad and rye oh i have missed him so much i really have i sit up and hang my legs of the end of the bed i get up and stand for a bit then a nurse comes in and stands and watches she says "well aren't you a healer" i take a few steps i keep walking around the hospital all day waiting until it looks slightly normal than i think will i still be able to flip and jump i will have to teach my self again i nod to myself but i keep walking pushing my self it is now 2 in the afternoon they come in with a bag filled with all the clothes from the capitol then ginger comes in and smile as well as i do i hug her and then she says "i have a gift for you and she pulls out a huge cardboard box and she tells me "don't open it till you're in your new home oh and um i heard that your house is next to your parents and apperently they only filled one so you and gray will have to share" i let out a little smirk and she says her good byes and then two piece keepers come in and take my stuff i yell out "care full with that please" they grunt and walk away carying the box and bag then another peacekeeper comes in and says to me "come on home time" so i follow him to a small hovercraft where gray is sitting waiting i sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.


	22. train ride home

(grays POV)

we sit in the hovercraft flying through the capitol watching the rain fall from the sky's it looks alot diffrent to the rain in twelve the rain is all grey and droopy but at home its a clear happy thing all the kids are out playing in there dirty clothes trying to take out the stains i rember how fun that used to be when we were little the craft starts to shake as it lands and we are pushed around into a small car but still nice better than any horse in twelve but only the townies have those are parents have raised us like children from the seam like when dad and katniss were young but peeta was from town but he was much different i think,i want to be just like peeta happy,strong,smart,loving,thoughtful,loved, i want to have a life like he has now maybe not like he had when he was younger but now i have over heard mum and dad talking about peeta something about what the old capital did to him they say crazy alot they only talk about it when willow and rye are sent over we are sent up stairs but we can still hear the screams but we never seem to take note of it really but now that i think about willow interupts my thought by taking my hand and knoting her fingers around mine i smile and look into her eyes and peck her on the forehead the car stops and we get out at the building were the training center is and all the tributes rooms we catch the lift to our floor and nobody is there willow sits at the bench while i cook up some lunch a huge meal we talk about the future and when we were little what we want to be when we grow up and stuff like that when our parents come running in cheering and hugging us and peeta comes over to me and says "hey gray thanks mate i really appreciate what you did for her" i nod and say "i don't think i would be able to live with out here i had to do it" he smiles and pats me on the back some peace keepers come in and say "alright get your stuff were leaving go to the bottom floor when you have your stuff" so our parents go get there stuff and we all stand in the elevator i go to press the last button with the T on it then haymitch steps in front of me and presses the one and the g an the elevator starts to move down in about 3 seconds the doors open to a beautifully decorated train station with pictures of the previous victors i look over at haymitch ,mum and dad they don't look very happy we go around the corner to see a picture of mum when she was reaping she start to walk faster and we get on a train like the one we rode to get here.


	23. train ride home complete

(grays POV)

we sit in the hovercraft flying through the capitol watching the rain fall from the sky's it looks alot diffrent to the rain in twelve the rain is all grey and droopy but at home its a clear happy thing all the kids are out playing in there dirty clothes trying to take out the stains i rember how fun that used to be when we were little the craft starts to shake as it lands and we are pushed around into a small car but still nice better than any horse in twelve but only the townies have those are parents have raised us like children from the seam like when dad and katniss were young but peeta was from town but he was much different i think,i want to be just like peeta happy,strong,smart,loving,thoughtful,loved, i want to have a life like he has now maybe not like he had when he was younger but now i have over heard mum and dad talking about peeta something about what the old capital did to him they say crazy alot they only talk about it when willow and rye are sent over we are sent up stairs but we can still hear the screams but we never seem to take note of it really but now that i think about willow interupts my thought by taking my hand and knoting her fingers around mine i smile and look into her eyes and peck her on the forehead the car stops and we get out at the building were the training center is and all the tributes rooms we catch the lift to our floor and nobody is there willow sits at the bench while i cook up some lunch a huge meal we talk about the future and when we were little what we want to be when we grow up and stuff like that when our parents come running in cheering and hugging us and peeta comes over to me and says "hey gray thanks mate i really appreciate what you did for her" i nod and say "i don't think i would be able to live with out here i had to do it" he smiles and pats me on the back some peace keepers come in and say "alright get your stuff were leaving go to the bottom floor when you have your stuff" so our parents go get there stuff and we all stand in the elevator i go to press the last button with the T on it then haymitch steps in front of me and presses the one and the g an the elevator starts to move down in about 3 seconds the doors open to a beautifully decorated train station with pictures of the previous victors i look over at haymitch ,mum and dad they don't look very happy we go around the corner to see a picture of mum when she was reaping she start to walk faster and we get on a train like the one we rode to get sit at the table talking about the games and the trap willow made i see tears come to her eyes i then say to our parents "hey i'm kinda tired i think i might go take a nap for a bit before we get home sorry" i wave as i walk out and willow says "yer i might do that two" she limps behind me and i put my arm around her shoulders and she nestles her head on my shoulder i stop at her room that she used earlier and kiss her on the forehead and whisper "it is going to be fine" she nods and limps into her bed i walk into my own room and lay putting knots in a piece of wool making the form of a lily then i hear willow up yelling i run in and hold her tightly and draw circles on her back with my thumb"shh shhh it's okay i'm hear now" i whisper rocking back and forth and i think of something to say before she gets scared again and i say "hey i never got to tell you about myself" she sits up and leans against the head of the bed cuddling the blanket and i sit at the other end " well let's see i am going out with the most amazing girl i have ever meet" and she jokes saying "oh are you still going out with rose" i look at her blankly and it's all going through my head but i manage to shake it away "and i am saving up to go to college i don't want to be a coal miner i have always dreamt of being something bigger like a doctor or a lawyer or even a baker" she looks at me and giggles

"a baker"

"well yer i look up to your dad a lot i may be only 17 but i still wan't to be like him"

"well you know who i wan't you to be like" she says staring into my eyes deeply

i start to worry if i won't be able to be like this person

"who do you wan't me to be like then willow" i look down nervously

"well there is this guy in some of my classes at school he is so hot and nice and funny and cute and oh so dreamy when ever his skin touches mine i feel like i m floating towards the sealing and his hair is so cool and his eyes are amazing"

i start to realise what if she was just acting pulling me in " um willow whats this kids name that you wan't me to be like"

" oh his name it's Gray Abernathy"

i sigh of relief but our moment is soon interupted by the yelling of my mother saying

" hey kids where pulling in to 12"

i start to get all giddy and jump of the bed and run to the door as soon as it opens i run out to my friends and hug all of them jace,zac,cody &emerson are smiling waiting for me to come home out of the corner of my eye i see rose standing there with her long red hair sitting over her shoulders and resting on her hips emerson says to me

"hey err you should probably go take to her"

i nod and put my hand in my pockets and walk over to her

"uh hey rose"

she reply's looking at the ground sadly "hey "

"well um so how have you been"

"fine"

"so me and the others were thinking bout going down to the meadow and watching the sunset later if you wan't to join it will be like old times ya know"

she looks up at me and stares me in the eyes "gray i don't wan't to be friends with you anymore it's to akward like yer i understand we weren't going to be together for ever but you could have texted me told me it was okay for me to leave not to stay sitting on the fence i understand that you love her and i love someone else and they asked me out while you were gone but i didn't want to be an ass so i said no i'm not single because we are still dating"

"well um rose we need to brake up we can't be together any more"

her eyes start to fill with tears "Gray i hate you" and she pushes me into the wall and storms off my head starts to throb and i become dizzy all i rember is falling and hitting the floor and everyone running over i don't remeber anything after that


	24. beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep

(grays POV)

i wake up to the sounds of machines beeping loudly and dads hand over mine and his head on the side of the small old bed asleep i decide to wake him as he is probably sleep worrying about me like he does with mum so i pat him on the shoulder with my other hand and he slowly gets up

"GRAY uh my son" i smile and he tightens his grip for a second

"just wait i will go get your mum she has been worrying"

i nod and sit alone for a while trying to remeber what happened

then mum comes rushing in

"my baby oh are you okay i love you(she kisses me all over my face)" i smile at he rand she smiles in reply

"umm were is willlow"

"oh she is decorating "

"what?" i say questioning what she said

"oh don't worry she has a suprise for you"

i think to myself oh yes she is finally letting my bedroom change and i smile and nod then a doctor in a large white coat well brown but i'm pretty sure that it was white when the capitol sent it but still he pushes my parents out and looks at everything and nods and says you can go home now

i jump out of my bed and change out of the hospital gown into a pair of black jeans and a maroon shirt and a black blazer i walk out side were mum and dad are waiting by the old car they bought a long time ago with dads winnings form his game it is a winter white insignia with a few scratches at the back but thats okay i hop in the back and we start to drive to the victors village i now understand why it is called the victors village and why the o our families are the only ones who live here i sit and stare out the window as we drive into the village i sit up as we drive towards our house to un click my belt but we keep driving some times we go straight to willows place but we drive past that and we stop at a large two story house with a large front yard all the houses look dead except the three i have just driven past this one is lined with a hedge and small whit flowers along the path and up to the door i get out of the car and mum and dad say here we are

"who lives here"

"you and willow do Gray" my dad says when she reply's

"really, are you serious oh my god that is so cool" i say back as i take my bag out of the back of the car and carrying it to the door admiring the perfect clear glass on the front porch with a small table and two chairs and a golden door knob on a large oak door lined with gold along the edges i push out open and taken in a deep breath of fresh bread cooking i smile as i walk in and see a small table with a vase of light yellow flowers and four small empty photo frames and a white lace cloth sitting under it all i turn around and wave to my parents as they drive away and i close the door i look around the rest of the house the next room is the living room with a huge tv probably like 60 by 60 bigger than i have ever had cause the old house was old fashioned made back then and in front of it is a beautiful brown leather couch to seat three and a arm chair of the same style sitting next to it the next room is the kitchen and dinning room with a large birch wood table with 9 chairs going around it and a small piece made of glass that looks like the cornucopia sitting in the middle with some water in the bottom and red flowers coming out the mouth i keep walking to find willow in the kitchen pulling a tray fresh bread out of the oven and i put my bag down at the door and she turns around to the noise

"gray!" she yells as she runs over to me and hugs me tightly

"hey" i reply as she pulls away to cut the loaves why they are warm and spread the butter fairly on to each on and places them on the table i go take take a small piece

"no thats for dinner our parents are coming" she tells me as she pulls a large pot out of the cupboard and pours some water into it and let's it boil and pouring some vegetables in to the water as well as some beef and puts the lid on.

"you didn't tell me you could cook" i say as i kiss her on the forehead and sneak a spoon of the stew mmm and she chases me around the kitchen with a tea towel trying to wipe me on the back of the leg we run around joking and laughing until the stove beeps

"what's happening"

"it's a new oven it has a timer" she replys she then tells me "hey you should take your stuff up to your room its the third one on the left up stairs"

i nod and take my bag up stairs and count every door on the left until i met the third one and open the door to find a large double bed in between two windows with thin light pink curtains and small bedside tables with vases this house sure does have a lot of flowers but its nice i put my case on the bed and take the clothes out and hang them in a closet i turn around to find another cupboard i open to see what is in it and willows clothes are in there.

"yes" i yell out i cover my mouth when i realise how loud i was and push my case under the bed and go down stairs almost skipping i then hear a door bell ring

"we have a door bell ?" i shout giddily as i open the door to see Katniss and Peeta

"come in we have just finished cooking dinner" i tell them

"wow the house looks great could we have a look around" Peeta says as he looks around the room smiling

"yer sure im going to go help willow serve while you's have a look around" i say as Katniss and Peeta walk out of the room and i walk into the kitchen and stir the stew while willow is rushing around worrying

"um willow it's just our families coming right " i ask her questioning her actions

"yes no one else'

"then why are you acting so worried"

"i don't know i just want them to like it"

"it's okay the will love it an by the way your parents are here already"

she puts down her tea towel and walks out to see them i listen from the kitchen as i stir the stew

"hey mum hey dad"

"hey flower" Peeta says to her but i can't hear any more after that because i think they moved into the other room the door bell rings again and i rush to the door to let my parents in

"hey mum and dad"

"i haven't seen you in a while whats been happening" i say sarcastically as they just drove me here like three hours ago and they laugh as they walk in i lead them into the dinning room where Katniss,Peeta and willow are talking they all sit down in a chair and willow and i go into the kitchen willow takes 8 bowls and puts them in front of a chair the door rings again and i let rye in

"hey rye whats happening"

"nothing much Gray" he says looking at me a bit scared i sigh as i follow him into the dinning room and he sits down in front of a bowl willow walks around the table putting a piece of bread in each bowl and i follow putting a scoop of stew in each bowl as well. we all sit silently eating the amazing food that willow has cooked us

"this is amazing willow" i say swallowing the last scoop of stew

"yer willow it's amazing" rye tells her smiling we then have a long conversation about the amazing food she has given us and how the new house is for about three hours

"well we should get going rye has school tomorrow" Katniss says as she stands up and takes her empty bowl to the kitchen

"actually speaking of school are you two going to go back because you have the choice if you want to go or not" Peeta says pushing out his chair to clean his bowl

"i'm not sure i think i might" willow reply's doing the same


	25. qoutev

hey guys i am writing another book aswell as this one on a website called qoutev its really cool to find my book search or paylor isn't who we think she is or even try willow


	26. the box

(willows POV)

i stand in front of the mirror brushing my hair before i go to bed when i do Gray is already laying down on top of the covers reading a book of the shelf against the wall when i walk in he puts the book on his bed stand and pushes his pillow against the head of the bed and sits up and pulls the covers over his bottom half and lifts it up and i crawl in resting my head on the pillow watching grays comfort is so amusing as he has been sleeping on the floor for the past couple of days i cant even remember how long we where in there

"willow dinner was great tonight you did amazing and you worked so hard" gray says softly as it is past ten and in his faimily you talk softly after ten i giggle

"thanks but are you going to go back to school gray?"

"yer i would like to finish being a teen before i am a dedicated adult"

"yer me two" i say as i turn my light of and go to sleep.

next morning

i roll over to see if gray is up yet but sure enough he is i can smell something amazing i get up and get changed into a short knee high dress coloured light pink i tie the small apron around my waist tucking in the top to the chest of the dress is visible i slip on some small black flats and i brush my hair into a high tight ponytail with only a few fly aways at the front but i spray them back

"today is going to be a great day" i say to myself as i do a small twirl and skip to the top of the stairs and run so fast i'm almost flying i skip into the kitchen to see Gray making breakfast

"morning" i practiclly sing to him

"well isn't somebody having a good day"

"great day actually"

"and why is that exactly miss sunshine"

"because i am alive and well and living with the love of my life who has filled the house with a beautiful smell" i say as i push the kitchen window open to see dad on the other side cooking in his kitchen i smile and wave and he does the same back

"well thats wonderful babe breakfast should be ready soon" he says as he stirs the wooden spoon into the pot i look around the room for something to do and find the huge box ginger gave me the piece keepers a have boxed all the other boxes into one

"oh yes gingers gift i'll open that now before breakfast i push out out into the dinning room and grab a knife from the cutlery draw and slice the tape i pull out to big boxes about the size of me of course i needed grays help then there are two shoebox sized ones and i take them out then there is another box about 30 by 30 cm up and along i take it out and then there is two shoe boxes with golf letters same font as Cinna's sewing machine buts says ginger in all lower case i open the two shoe box sized one first it has the candels that where in our rooms at the capitol and a cookbook of capitol food and some other little things that we loved while we where there in the next box is my corset i smile when i take it out and putit back in the box and sit it on top of the last box i open the shoe box next to find the shoes i wore to the interviews i almost cry but i do when i open the next one to find the shoes that i wore on the parade with the fake flower Gray gave me i put it all back in the boxes and shuffle over to the two big boxes gray stands and watches me open the next and pull out a huge clear frame with my interview dress in it and then next one has my parade dress semi changed i start balling my eyes out with tears of happiness i look up and Gray is just holding back his tears and turns to keep stirring the pot on the stove and i hang the two dresses by the foyer room and smile

"breakfast is ready" gray calls as the oven beeps i walk in to find a scone with home made jam on

"oh wow Gray your actually pretty good at baking"

"hey we should open a small cafe at the black markets i think there used to be one there called greasey saes but it died in the rebelion"

"i don't know gray it's a good idea but it will cost a lot and i don't think we are ready for something like that just yet you should go get a afternoon job at dads bakery for a while and see where we can go from there " i tell him liking my fingers ridding them of amazing strawberry jam

"hey babe we should grow a fruit and vegi garden out the back and we can use our fresh produce for cooking" i tell him

"i will go and get some stuff i can go up to 11 for a few days i have to take some money up there for rues family this week any way"

"are you sure we did kill two of there children"

"no seq did"

"SEQ SEQ YOU CALL HIM SEQ WERE YOU FRIENDS WITH HIM" gray says yelling at me

i reply shaking "i only talked to him once and he said to call him that so i did and its a lot easier" i get up and storm of and walk up stairs into the bedroom i change into some jeans and a grey shirt i pull a old leather jacket my mum gave me when i was little i squeeze my feet into some boots i have had since i was 13 i grab my hunting bag and run out the door gray calls to try and get me to stop but i keep running i look around and nobody is there and i duck the fence i start to walk now i am in my safe place my happy place i stop by the river i sharpen my dagger but it's to small to do any thing with so i tie it to a stick and catch to fish i shove them into a bucket of water and walk home a push the door open really hardd it almost swings of its hinges

"gray" i call his name but he isn't here i sigh and cut the fishes heads of and wrap them up to give to buttercup i cut the fish up and put it in a container so i can cook dinner with them later i make a cup of tea and go sit at the table to find a bouquet of flowers and a note

 ** _-willow i'm really sorry for yelling at you i was just scared of you being scared like with you know who i'm talking about thats why i didn't want to make friends with any one but i just couldn't stay away from you so i understand you don't want to see me right now so i have gone to do something i will be back at around 5-6 o'clock love you willow-_**

i take a deep breath as long as he does come back i'm okay i finish my tea and decide to take the fish heads over to mums and dads i shuffle through the thin layer of snow and knock on my old houses door all my beautiful memories come flooding in the smells the curtains the cloths just eveything mum answers the door and instantly becoming happy

"oh hey willow "

"uh hey mum i have some fish heads for you for buttercup"

"yer sure come in tell me how are you,tea?,coffee?,water?,juice"

"oh water will be fine i just had a cup of tea before i came over" i say as she takes to cups out of the cupboard filling one with rhubarb tea and the other with water

"so um willow you still okay to go to 11 tomorrow"

"oh shit thats tomorrow i completely forgot yer yer i'll still go i have to get some other stuff while i'm up there"

"well i better go pack then sorry i will see you later hopefully" i say as she open a box and passes me a lot of money i shove it in my pocket and walk back home i pull my suit case from under the bed and four shirts two skirts a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans i put in m toiletries and my key to my house in 11 we bought a small house a couple of years ago it's only small one story a kitchen a bedroom and a bath room i close the suit case and leave it on my bed i put the money in my bag two and walk down stairs i put my coat back on and borrow mums car and go to the black markets i just pick up some sketch books pencils ink paint brushes that kind of stuff i also grab some lunch i take a while to decide but after an hour i decide to have a plane old cheese burger it takes a lot longer thane usual but i make up the time while eating it.

(Grays POV)

i get home with the gift for willow the house is dead silent i walk upstairs to see if she is having a nap i open the door to find her bag packed on the bed

"damn it" i yell out loud throwing a glass cup at the wall i start to yell and scream

"i did all of that i killed for her and she just leaves me within a day garrrr"i start to breath deeply staring at the wall and the glass i hear willow coming so i sweep the glass into my hand

"arrrr"i yell as i chuck the glass in the bin i look at my hand and find pieces stuck in my hand i pull them all out and throw them in the bin i run down stairs

"oh hey gray" she says as if nothing is wrong and walks into the kitchen and turns on the stove and puts two pieces of fish i the pan

"oh by the way mum and dad are coming over tonight rye isn't though he is at is friends and i asked your parents and they said they will come two"

"so your'e still going to be here for dinner"

"yes but i am leaving straight after that and please don't bring it up at dinner"

"oh ok" i say and walk out of the room annoyed at my self i look at my hand to find small cuts not big enough to do anything to though so i leave them and walk up stairs to see what is behind the other doors the first door is a second bathroom the second is a linen cupboard the forth is a empty room as well as the next one.

"gray dinner is ready everyone is here you going to come down or"

"yer yer i'm coming" i say sadly and slowly walk down the stairs and sit at the table and eat the amazing fish and rice she has cooked silently staring down the whole time after dinner every one leaves i sit on the couch and watch tv not much is on though but all i can think about is willow leaving me me being single lonely in this huge house forever i don't think my heart will ever be able to love someone again like i love willow and her beautiful brown hair and her eyes i shake it off i flick the tv off and spot a shoe box the gift i brought her i pick it up and run upstairs

"willow"

"yes Gray" she says as i walk in the room

"i have something to give you before you leave"

"oh ok"

"i bought it for you when i went out " i say as i pass her the box.

(willows POV)

gray passes me a brown cardboard box i swear he is the most beautiful person i know i peel the tape from the box and lift the lid and take out the paper i gasp when i see them they are the most beautiful things i have ever seen

"oh i didn't know if you would like them or not so i kept the receipt" Gray says sadly

"no gray i love them i needed some new hunting boots" i say as i drag my finger along the black seem of the brown boots with soft white cushioning on the inside

"wait are these sellers omg i love them so much your are the greatest boyfriend ever"i tell him as i slip them onto my feet and jump up and kiss him but he doesn't kiss me back so i pull away

"gray are you okay"

"willow i don't understand you do you love me or not"

"of course i do gray what are you talking about"

"it's just you have hardly talked to me all day apart from telling m not to bring up that your leaving"

"well i was upset babe"

"but how can i let you leave me like this"

thats when a loud honk came singing through the house

(grays POV)

she jumps up and grabs her bag

"alright my ride is here i have to go" willow says and gives me a lifeless one armed hug and runs down the stairs and opens the door

"uh cya gray" she yells as she slams the door i watch her out the window and watch her get in an old taxi with a huge grin on her face i look at the clock and realise i should go to bed if i want to retry school tomorrow i cuddle into willows side of the bed and stare at the wall for a few hours until i fall asleep

the next morning

(Grays POV)

bleepbleepbleep

i wake up to my alarm and throw my legs over the end of the bed and get up and take a shower i then brush my teeth and spike my hair and put on some black jeans and a dark green shirt and a black trench coat and some black shoes i throw my bag over my shoulder and walk down stairs i throw in a apple and turn off all the lights and start walking

"hey Gray"

"oh hey peeta"

"decided to try school"

"yer i guess it will give me something to do"

"oh yer because willows gone"

"yer"

"yer it would get pretty boring"

"well i got to go cya later Peeta"

"hey Gray catch" Peeta says as he throws a cheesy roll and i shove in my bag

"thanks peet"

"no problem buddy" he calls out as i keep walking towards the school

i continue to walk towards the old high school even though my parents had lots of money i still go to the poorer school because my parent want me to apreciate things more or something like that i don't know but i like this school anyway it's good enough and it fills our needs i'm pretty sure it hasn't changed since before the war i push my chin into my chest when i walk into the school until jace comes over and grabs my arm and pulls me through everyone i hardly move at all until we are at the very end of the hall were we our group are the only ones that have lockers down here so nobody comes down here

"GRAY what are you doing here"

"oh i decided i want to come back and try school"

"oh okay come on get your stuff lets go" lace says as i open my bag and a strong wiff of the roll comes poring out making me excited for lunch i take out a blank book and a pencil case and start walking with lace

"where are the others" i ask her curious of where everyone else is

"oh well rose moved to the other school because she has money like that cause she is a townie" she says and i giggle at her disgusted face she never liked rose though

"and emerson and ryan are in another class"

"are they still own the biggest hate for each other"

"yer pretty much"

"what about my man zac"

"oh well zac he died while you were gone"

"WHAT"

"im kidding he is just home sick"

"oh my god you scared the living hell out of me"

"oh sorry yer h has been home all this week and last"

"is he okay"

"not sure"

"oh okay are we aloud to go see him"

"yer" she says as she opens the door and hold it open with her foot as i follow behind her

after school

(grays POV)

i shove the key in my door and throw my bag on the floor and run upstairs searching through the boxes of stuff that has been moved from our houses for my phone after about an hour i finally find the stupid thing i hold the on button and it takes a few seconds for it to turn on

duh dadaduh the phone sings as it turns on the lock screen says that i have 4 messages from rose and 5 from willow

i open roses first

hey how is the capitol

are you okay

gray im watching you on tv now what i with you and that girl willow

this better be an act or we are breaking up

i'm glad i didn't take my phone with me now

next willows texts

hey gray how are you

um turns out the train can come in earlier on wednesday so i will be home earlier

wait what she is coming back

hey bub how is the new house alone i hope you don't get bored without me i will be home soon can't wait

i miss you so much district 11 is fun though but im more excited to see you tomorrow i will be back at six

am

oh no what is wrong with me i need to talk to zac so i get up and lock the door and sneek to my parents i lave a note on the driveway and i jump in the car and drive over to the seam as soon as i get out of the victors village the road starts to bump but when i drive into the seam the road is made of gravel rocks and all sorts of things mixed together the seam is a lot smaller than it used to be i have seen pictures of the old 12 when i reach his drive i jump out and slam the door and run to the door i knock and i hear someone coming i stand spinning the keys to my parents car round my finger waiting the footsteps become louder but stay slow

"hello who is there" zac yells through the door

"it's gray zac it's okay"

the door flys open and zac comes out and gives me a huge hug

"gray i thought you were dead"

"no didn't you watch the games"

"of course not i didn't want to see my best friend die in front of me do you know how much more that would hurt"

"oh thanks zac your a great friend"

"i know so when do you go on the victory tour"

"next week" i sigh

"here come in" zac has as he shuffles through the cold damp smelly house

"wow what happened to the place zac"

"well i kinda died inside when i thought you died the day you left i hadn't moved from the kitchen bench i hadn't answered the door before today i just knew i had to i thought it might have been a peace keeper becasue the car i haven't heard one down here for so long"

"well i need your advice"

"what with"

"well you know rose(he nods)well i didn't take my phone to the capitol she was texting me after i fell in love with willow mellark and i asked her out on live tv and then we had a fight and she left but i didn't know where to but now i know that she went to 11 and then i have just ignored her completely because i thought she broke up with me but she didn't and now i feel really bad because i haven't replied to any of her texts or anything zac what do i do"

"well talk to her you idiot" he says as he gets up and shuffles to the kitchen i notice that he hasn't eaten much since i left he comes back out with a pot of tea and two cups

"want some"

"no i should get going willow will be home in about two or three hours and i want the house clean"i look at him skin and bone

"hey zac do you want to come over for dinner"

"umm are you sure willow will apreciate a kid from the seam"

"zac her mother was from the seam just come on go take a shower get changed and come down to the victor village we are number three"

"oh ok see you later gray"

"by mate" i say as i walk out side i jump in the car and speed home trying to dodge anything that could scratch mum and dads car i park it in there drive way and jump out and run home i shove the door in the key i run upstairs and grab some money and run back down stairs and walk to the store on my way there i see a car on the side of the road with a sign saying

-for sale brand new just bought didn't need used by capitol citizen for three days call (0431462144) -$100-

i pull my old cringy phone out of my pocket and dial in the numbers

-bring bring- -bring bring-

"hello"

"um hi i am interested in buying the car you have left at 12"

"oh yes that would be 100 dollars right"

"yep alright just put the money in the shoot next to it" i push in the hundred dollar bill in and the car keys come out i jump in the car and start to drive towards the shops and pick some stuff up for dinner i decide to make chicken pasta bake i pick up the stuff and speed home i park in the drive and run into the house and start cooking once i put it in the oven i start vacuuming and tidying the shelves i dust the corners i start to sweat i don't know how my mum did this every day i finally finish cleaning and collapse into the couch i sit there for about 10 seconds then the oven beeps

"argg" i shuffle towards the oven and take the bake out and sit it on the stove to cool i put a tea towel over it so it doesn't get too cold i look out the window and see willow jumping out of a cab wearing the boots i smile and go to the door i open it and when she looks up she smiles and runs towards me then she turns and sees the car and looks at me

"why are officials in our house what did you do"

"no i bought it for 100 dollars"

"only a hundred"

"yep come on come inside" "oh by the way zac is coming over for dinner"

"who?'

"my best friend since i left he has been sitting in the dark not eating or moving he thought i died"

"well thats very nice of you gray"


	27. zac

(Grays POV)

Willow doesn't seem to be to impressed of the idea of Zac coming over

"willow he is coming over it's to late to change plans"

she says rubbing her forehead with her head down "no it's it's not that Gray it's something else'

i walk over to her quickly holding her elbows staring into her eyes "what is it willow are you okay"

"yes, i'm fine Gray" she says pulling away and running up stairs i decide the best thing to do is leave here alone i go back to the kitchen and start setting the table.

(Willows POV)

i start to pack away my things thinking about Gray going back to his old friends leaving me to be alone and sad to be his personal cleaner i then realise i have been talking to my self out loud and stop i continue packing my things with tears streaming down my face i have thought about this a lot about him realising he doesn't like me and still is in love with rose and he just always wants to hang out with all his friends from school i have had a lot of selfish ideas like moving to 11 or even 7 so it's to far to come visit a lot or not going to school and making him feel bad and him staying home with me or making become a miner but that could kill him so i decided to steer away from that one i finish packing away my stuff and walk back down stairs

"hey,willow are you sure your'e okay" i nod gently then i start to cry lots and i run into his arms and he holds me tightly he rests his chin on the top of my head and kisses it

"willow, i love you and i don't know if you do or not but i know you don't want to hurt any one but you're really hurting me now not telling me whats wrong not letting me in not letting me meet you properly yer we have known each other since we where little but we never talked much i didn't realise who you were until the games and i don't want to loose you like this i wan't you to be in my life for ever" he says and kisses me again not letting he arms loosen and we stay like this until i stop crying i wipe my tears

"thank you gray" i say as he rubs his hand on the back of his neck staring into my eyes

"willow thats the least i could do after all you've done for me my whole life and i have never realised it until now all those times you me use your bike to get home before dinner and i just left you to walk home in the rain and that time you took the blame for me and you got grounded for two weeks and you didn't even kill mums garden you weren't even there and the time you let me sleep in your bed so i didn't have a sore back for the footy game the next day when mum was painting my room and the time i fell out of the tree you didn't leave me there alone even tho it was past your home time and the time that we went under the fence and you lied to my mum which you hate to do because she doesn't like me going over there and the time that we went riding and my tyre went flat and you let me ride you're bike and you rode mine with a flat tyre" i smile and say

"Gray it's fine its called being a friend"

"well i wasn't a very good one but i want to be better than that i want you to be with the man you deserve and i want that man to be me"

i run and jump and kiss him softly on the lips and i softly whisper the words "me two" i takes him a while to register what i just said and he stands up tall and straight and smiles

"you do" i nod and he picks me up and lifts me up and spins around then the door bell rings and gray puts me down and sprints to the door leaving me to finish up the table

"aye zac my main man"

"GRAY MATE"

"come in zac i am just about to serve dinner"

"oh thanks mate you don't know how much this means to me"

is the last i hear before they walk into the room i walk over to him and shake his hand in a more lady like style saying "hello zac i have heard alot about you,you mean alot to gray you know he was scared when he found out what you did to yourself"

"nice to meat you,w..ill...ow is that right"

"yer my names willow come in and take a seat"

i then yell out to gray "hey babe i'm just going to go get changed out of my travel clothes okay"

"okay Bub" he reply's and i skip up the stairs and change into a black shirt and a skirt in a sunset shade of orange and some simply black ballet flats and pull my hair back into a pony tail trying to pull all my fly aways into the band and skip down the stairs and sit at the table we talk a lot about gray and zac when they were little it was about two or three hours before zac decided to start walking home so gray and i started washing up after dinner and i head to bed and start drawing a plan of the garden i am going to start building tomorrow with all the stuff i bought in 11 i don't know how long it took me to falll asleep but i woke up at 6 and gray wasn't in bed so i thought he might have fallen asleep on the couch so i got changed and went down stairs looking for him but he wasn't there but he had left me a note

\- hey i have gone to school see you this afternoon ugh day two but it stops me from being bored i guess love you-

day two he went back to school and didn't tell me oh well the garden will be a suprise i guess i mumble to my self and grab the heavy bag and drag out to the back yard i decide the best place would be in the back corner i stumble over to the shed and take out a shovel that mum gave me when i moved in because she doesn't use it anymore i carry it back to the other corner and started digging a 4 by 5 hole i line it with some bricks and cement i put four posts in one in each corner and pull chicken wire from each but then i notice something on the other side of the fence a slight buzzing sound i get up and dust of my knees and walk towards the old wooden fence and i see a mound of dirt i uncover it and its a bomb i look at the numbers 3..2... i try to kick it but i tripped over it and rolled down the hill

all i remeber is the sound of the explosion and the pain rush through my body and the sight of my own blood flying around me and my siletnt screams rushing through my head.


	28. grays POV

(Grays POV)

I walk home after a long tiring day of school i'm looking forward to coming home to willow i haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon i push the door open with my foot and throw my bag onto the couch i notice that the back door is open so i go outside and look for her i then see a hole in the back fence not a broken plank but a blow i go to inspect what happened and i see my nightmares in front of me i really wish they were just in my head but there not she is lying in front of me wearing a thick blanket of blood i pull the small phone out of my pocket jabbing the buttons in and call the hospital my hands are shaking and my tears are falling down my cheeks and my words are filled wth sobs

"he..he...hello is this district 12's hospital"

"i need an ambulance my girlfriend has been blown up she is still breathing slightly i need help now please i need someone now i live in the 3rd house in the victors village please hurry please please i need you" my voice starts to get louder and louder stronger and stronger i look over at willow and cry, more tears come down my cheeks i listen for the sirens of the ambulance while holding her hand.

nurses and doctors come running in through the back door and i scream them over and they pick her up and i follow after them .

I've been sitting in the waiting room for twelve hours now and i haven't heard anything from the doctors Katniss and Peeta are sitting across from me with there arms intertwined in each others and Katniss has her head nuzzled in Peeta's neck and tears streaming down both there faces

i haven't been home in 12 days i have hardly eaten anything i have just been sitting in this room waiting for a doctor to come in and tell us something about

"Abernathy"

"Abernathy"

i look up to find a doctor standing in front of me

"yes"

"she is awake"

"can i see her" i say as i jump up

"yes but just know she isn't who she used to be she will never be the same" i nod and follow him into the room and i see her on the bed her hair isn't long and sitting on her shouldersbut cut to her ears and her skin isn't a fare olive colour but splotched with purple bruises i rush over and sit next to her i take her hand

"hey"

and she croaks out a reply "hi"

"how do you feel"

"gross,ugly,feral,dead"

"but your not your perfect your eyes have the most perfect shade in your eyes and your soul is the most beautiful i have seen"

she smiles a little but quickly stops and makes a face of pain

"how long have you been here Gray"

"12 days but it's okay your parents had to go home and look after rye"

she nods she looks around the room "why am i here"

"what do you mean, don't you remember the bomb you where in the back yard i don't know what else happened i was at school i am so sorry i will never leave you again i promise" i try to take her hand but she pulls away

"wh..what happend to rose"

"what do you mean willow"

"your girlfriend"

"no willow your my girlfriend"

"since wh..when"

"the games"

"no i was alone"

"no willow i was with you the whole time" tears start to stream from my eyes

"i will be back i have to get something for you willow"

i think of kissing her on the forehead but that will only make this worse i say goodbye and i start to walk down to the market i flick through all the films and take out three the 74th the 75th and our games i quickly pay and put them in a old brown paper bag i run as fast as i can back to the hospital i put our games in the D.V.R first and sit next to her i jump up quickly when i see that they got footage of us in the hotel i start to blush and i look over to see willow smiling i almost cry at the part where she tells me about her cutting herself and then i notice that they were filming us the whole time oh my god next is the parade then some training footage and all kinds of different bits and pieces next they play the interviews and the games begin i look over to her i decide i will try and take her hand again so i weave my arm through the bed rail and push my fingers through hers and she does the same she looks into my eyes and mouths the words thank you and i smile and kiss the back of her hand and we continue watching the games and the other tributes bloody bodies flick through my head making my cry and shake i turn and face willow so i don't have to watch anymore she turns and faces me to

"i think i remember"

"do you want to keep watching" she shakes her head i look into her eyes and see they are back to the original colour i smile

"okay" and i take the disc out and put it in my bag and i go back and sit next to her and i hold her hand and kiss her on the forehead and the doctor comes in wearing an old lab coat and holding a wooden clipboard with pieces of paper stuck to it

"hello willow how are we today"

"better i remember who i am i remember the games where i live and who i live with well most of that anyway" the doctor smiles

"well that will make it easier for Gray when he takes you home tomorrow morning" that is when i smile and look over to her and she has a small grin two.

i squeeze her hand tightly like i used to hoping that it will bring back some stuff

"well i have to go willow i will come back and get you tomorrow love you" i say as i kiss her on the forehead and walk out the door.

by now i really wish i drove the car to the hospital i am about half way home and i have already lost two hours of time i could be using to clean the house i scuff my shoes through the dirty snow dreaming of it being a perfect pure white colour i finally reach the victors village and make my way home i decide i should go see Katniss and Peeta and tell them whats happening so i shuffle up the steps and push the door bell the song sings through the house all happily the song used to cheer me up when i was sad but i don't know how i feel anymore i wait for a few minutes until Peeta answers the door and pulls it open

"oh Gray come in how is she is she okay what is happening" he says rushing me in the door i pull of my coat and scarf and hang it by the door

"oh no no she is fine the doctor said she can come home tomorrow"

"oh well thats a relief"

"yes i just thought i would pop over and tell you whats happening so you weren't so worried"

"well thank you, i will pass on the news to Kat when she gets home from the store with rye"

"oh okay well i'll see you around have a good afternoon"

"yep well thanks for coming over see ya Gray"

"bye peet" i say as i walk out the door putting my snow covered coat and scarf on.


	29. the hospital

(Willows POV)

The nurse takes some last tests and changes me into my own clothes she sits me in a wheel chair and tells me i should stay in it for a couple of hours try to walk a little bit but limit it to half an hour at the most try and keep warm don't be pushing your self to much um and come in for a check up every month ugh thats going to get annoying fast the nurse passes me my bag and i sit and wait for Gray to come pic me up about half an hour later he walks in and smiles as soon as he sees me and kisses me on the forehead

"hey" i say smiling

"hey cinderella" it takes me a few seconds to note it but then remember when he called me that in the capitol and i giggle and his grin turns into a full teeth smile he takes my bag and flings it over his shoulder and pushes the chair out the door and into the small car park he scoops me up and puts me in the front seat and puts the chair in the back and comes back around and sits in the front and starts the car and pulls out the car drives smoothly he pulls in the driveway and puts me back in the chair and pushes me up to the door and kicks the door open and sits me at the table and he walks into the kitchen

"tea!?" he yells out to me

"yes please" i croak in reply

and he comes back with a tray holding two tea cups a teapot a jug of milk and a small pot of sugar and two spoons he pours them out and then we talk for hours and hours

 **4 HOURS LATER**

"Hey" Gray says and pushes the chair out onto the porch and points to the sky i notice the sun setting in the distant hills and i smile and tilt my head back and he kisses me on the lips and i smile he takes my hand and squeezes it. "everyhing is going to be alright"

(hey guys thanks for reading im just wonering if any one is still reading and want's me to continue if so i will but if not i am going to write the last chapter)


End file.
